It's Our Time Now
by MzFangtastic
Summary: The next generation of Upper East Siders have finally come of age. Will they live up to their parents infamy? Only time will tell. And by time, I mean yours truly. You know you love me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Upper East Siders. Did you miss me? The original may be gone, but now that the next generation of our favorite upper easters have come of age, it's time for me to carry on the torch. Let's see if they live up to their parents. I'll be watching... **

** xoxo **

** gossip girl **

Henry was sitting in his room adjusting his St. Jude's uniform when his little sister Audrey walked in. She was only a few months younger than he was, but people always thought she was older.

"Have you checked your phone?" she demanded holding hers up.

"Do you ever knock?" he asked opting to ignore the question.

"This is serious, H! Gossip Girl is back. Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad?" Audrey asked sitting on his bed like it was her room.

"No way. You know how they get," Henry reminded her.

"You're right. There's nothing those two love more than a good scheme," she agreed shuddering. Mr. and Mrs. Bass believed in being open with their children, and they'd been forced to endure explicit anecdotes about their youth more times than they cared to admit.

As if on cue, their parents ran past the room, their mother in a fit of giggles.

"Every morning," Henry sighed shaking his head.

"Don't they ever get tired?" Audrey mused.

"Who knows? Let's just escape before they get carried away," he answered picking up his bag.

"Not so fast you two. Your mother wants to wish you good luck," Chuck interrupted walking in behind a grinning Blair.

"You guys are so grown up," she cried wrapping her arms around her children.

"Mom, please. You do this every year," Audrey grumbled.

"This year is different. I have a gift for you," she announced.

"Come on, Henry. This is a girls only talk." Henry didn't have to be told twice-he jumped up and followed his father out of the room.

"A gift?" Audrey asked confused. "Open it," Blair encouraged holding it out to her.

Audrey opened the box to find a silk red headband. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd been dreading this talk since the first time her mother told her about her days as queen, a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Mom," she assured her smiling.

But Blair Waldorf-Bass could not be fooled. She knew the look of a daughter whose mother didn't understand all too well.

"What is it, A? You can tell me- I'll love you no matter what."

Audrey looked up at her mother, feeling a sharp pang of guilt. Her grandmother hadn't always been the most supportive parent, and Audrey could see her mother attempting to quiet her demons.

"I know Mom. I just... Being Queen doesn't mean as much to me as it did to you. I love hanging out with Franky on the Met steps, but I don't care if someone sits higher than us," she explained uneasily.

"Then you'll be a different kind of queen. Much kinder and understanding than I was, and I'll be all the more proud of you," Blair said after a minute.

"Thanks Mom. And I really do love the headband," Audrey assured her sliding it on.

"It looks even better on you," Blair sighed beaming.

"Trust me, Mom- no one could ever live up to your days as queen. You're a legend," Audrey pointed out.

"It's official. I have the best daughter in the world," her very emotional mother pointed out hugging her.

"Audrey! We're gonna be late," Henry called walking in.

"I'm coming. Mom just wanted to give me a new headband," she told her brother gathering up her book bag and her favorite Burberry fall coat.

"Take care of your sister okay? I love you," Blair said wrapping her arms around her son, who was almost taller than she was.

"Mom, we're not going off to war. We'll see you later," he assured his mother laughing.

"The town car's downstairs. Time to go."

Henry and Audrey turned to where their father was leaning in the doorway.

"Okay. Bye. Love you," Audrey said hugging him.

"I love you too. Have a good day," Chuck answered reluctantly releasing his daughter. He loved both his kids equally, but there was something about the bond between father and daughter that was different than the one between father and son.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he warned his son jokingly.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't do," Henry answered smirking.

"That's what worries me."

* * *

As soon as the kids were out of earshot, the couple turned to each other.

"Arthur's downstairs. Need a ride to work?" Chuck asked, knowing his wife's fondness of the back of his limo.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll have Dorota call in late and meet you out front," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed, but when he leaned in to kiss her, she shook her head.

"Uh uh. Patience," she said teasingly.

"Fine," he conceded smirking knowingly, "But I expect to be rewarded later. "

She gave a smug smile in return. "And you will be."

* * *

The courtyard between Constance and St. Jude's was abuzz with activity- couples reuniting and girls squealing about tans and summer vacations. But everything stopped when The Bass Twins stepped out of their town car. They weren't actually twins, of course, but with their dark hair, mischievous brown eyes, and secretive smiles, they might as well have been. The whispers started automatically-there they were, heirs to the Upper East Side thrones. The prince and princess of Manhattan.

"Every year," Audrey grumbled as they walked to their favorite table at the center of the courtyard by the fountain.

"That's what happens when your parents are legends. We might as well enjoy it," Henry answered.

"You're right. As usual," Audrey replied, flipping her hair over heir shoulder. They were Henry and Audrey Bass. They were who everyone wanted and everyone wanted to be.

**Spotted: H and A entering their kingdom. Careful Baby Bass- something tells me this year won't be all glitz and glamour. That's right, kiddies. It's time for a scandal. **

** xoxo **

** gossip girl**


	2. Chapter 2

"Audrey!" Franky squealed catching her best friend's eye. Francine Humphrey was the only child of Dan and Serena Humphrey (By some miracle, they were still married). With her mothers sparkling blue eyes and effortless charm and her father's dry wit and raven black hair, everyone loved her. Audrey idolized Franky, and while their mothers were always fighting over the spotlight, she was constantly trying to drag her best friend into it.

"Franky!" Audrey squealed hugging her best friend.

"Dog whistles couldn't match the frequency of the two of when you haven't seen each other for more than a week," Tyler piped up walking over to greet them. Tyler Archibald had been dropped on Nate's doorstep when he was six weeks old. No one knew who his mother was, but with his kind green eyes and dazzling smile, there was no denying he was Nate's son. Tyler and Henry had been best friends since Henry taught him to sneak food during one of their parents dinner parties when they were three.

"Hey, Ty. Long time no see, "Henry greeted his best friend brightly.

"I'm thinking you, me, and your Dad's VIP booth at Victrola to catch up?" Tyler suggested mischievously.

"As much as I enjoy your end of summer stories, I can't. Family dinner," Henry explained.

"Well then tell your parents to set two more places then. My Dad's been a little depressed since his last break up," Tyler replied.

"I hope you were planning on inviting us to your little shinding," Lilah Bass drawled walking over with her half-brother Milo. Lilah was the daughter of Georgina Sparks and Jack Bass, who refused to get married, even though everyone knew they were going to be together forever. At first it had been a shock, but the more time passed, the clearer it became how perfect they were for each other.

"Hey Cuz," Audrey said hugging her.

"You Basses are so... Affectionate," Lilah said detangling herself. It was supposed to be an insult, but Audrey knew better.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're a Bass too," Henry pointed out laughing.

"Legally, yes. But I'm all Sparks. Right Mi?" she asked looking over at her brother.

"Don't ask me. I was almost a Humphrey."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a Humphrey," Franky protested pouting. Milo looked over at Franky and thought of the annoying way she managed to everything adorably.

"Maybe. But I don't think I could handle being related to you."

Franky blushed and looked down. The bell rang, saving her from answering. The friends parted ways, agreeing to meet back there for lunch.

* * *

"So... You and Milo?" Audrey asked Franky as they walked with Lilah to AP English.

"What are you talking about?" Franky asked blushing.

"Oh please. I know eye sex when I see it," Audrey pointed out.

"We were not having eye sex. And even if we were, there is no way I'd let myself bet attracted to Milo Sparks," Franky declared hoping that would be the end of it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Milo had found himself in a similar situation. It was after school, and he was walking with Henry and Tyler to meet the girls.

"What's with you and Franky?" Henry wondered.

"Why do you care?" Milo asked defensively.

"Because she's my sister's best friend. All I'm trying to say is, she's not a conquest. Don't go after her unless you're serious," Henry warned.

"First of all, I'm not 'going after' anyone. Second, who cares what happens between Franky and me?"

"Our parents," Henry and Tyler answered at the same time. Milo just shook his head and walked over to where the girls were sitting on the Met steps. He hated it when they did that.

"Alright, you're dismissed," Audrey told the group of eager teenage girls huddled around her.

"What happened to not being queen?" Henry asked teasingly.

"Guess it's in my blood. Hey Milo. Hey Tyler," Audrey greeted her brother's friends.

"Hi Audrey," Tyler replied giving her a shy smile.

"So will all of our little circle be joining you guys for dinner tonight?" Franky asked the twins.

"Sure. My Mom loves having Aunt S over. Dan, however... Not so much," Audrey answered. She was only joking about the Dan thing- everyone knew wherever Serena went, he followed.

"Count us in too," Lilah announced loving the idea of forcing her brother to sit across from Franky all night.

"Of course. We all know Aunt Georgie will show up, invite or not," Henry pointed out, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"So it's settled then. We'll all meet at our place at seven pm sharp," Audrey announced. This was met with sounds of agreement and promises to meet up later.

* * *

Francine Humphrey was not a coward. She came from a long line of strong, powerful women-her great-grandmother Cece, her grandmother Lily, and of course her mother, Serena. With all that running through her veins, she should be able to face anything. So why did the thought of seeing Milo terrify her?

"Franky, are you ready? You know how Blair gets when we're late," Serena said walking into the room. In her black and white cocktail dress with a peplum skirt, pink coral and diamond ring and earrings, and sequin Christian Louboutin pumps, Serena Humphrey was the picture of style and grace. Franky would never live up to her mother.

"Sorry Mom. I just... I can't find anything to wear," Franky told her mother. It wasn't a lie. She'd been pacing back and forth through her closet, but nothing seemed to say what she wanted it to. Maybe it was because she had no idea what she wanted to say. Was one almost kiss really worth all this?

"Hm. We'll have to spend a Mommy and Me Day at Barney's then. But for now, you'll just have to borrow something fro me." Franky smiled watching her mother walk out of the room. Mommy and Me days were something they'd been doing since she was five years old. They'd spend the day shopping until they could barely stand and then they'd eat practically the entire menu at their favorite restaurant. Most people grew out of spending the day with their mothers, but who could outgrow Serena Van der Woodsen?

"Ta da!" Serena called holding up a pair of towering strappy sandals and a beautiful sea-blue, plunging dress.

"I love it. I'm gonna go get changed," Franky told her mother.

"Okay. I'm gonna try and convince your father to come," she said leaving.

"Good luck with that. I'll be out in a minute," Franky promised.

* * *

Dan Humphrey hated dinner parties. Not dinner parties is general, mind you. Just dinner parties hosted by the Basses. Everyone was cordial enough, but he could feel the disdain dripping from his wife's best friend's family. So when he heard Serena and Blair on the phone discussing entrées and desserts, he prayed she didn't drag him into it.

"Dan! Dan, where are you?" Serena wondered walking into the foyer of their penthouse.

"Over here," he called from the couch.

"Get dressed. You're coming to dinner," Serena said walking over.

"How nice of you to ask for once instead of commanding me like a dog," Dan commented sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Dan. Please. It'll be fun. Don't you want to see your Godchildren?" she asked.

"You and Nate are their Godparents, not me. Besides, they've practically been taught to hate me since birth," Dan pointed out.

"Blair and Chuck would never teach their children to hate you. Now, either you come or I won't show you what I'm wearing under this dress," she teased sitting on his lap.

"Only for you," he relented.

"Yay!" she said pecking him on the cheek and standing up.

"I'm ready!" Franky called walking over, even though she was anything but.

**Spotted: Looks like the King and Queen are having a ball. As I remember, upper east side dinners are always served with a side of drama. Will history repeat itself? Here's hoping! **

** xoxo**

** gossip girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was as much of an occasion at the Bass household as brunch used to be at the Van der Woodsens. Blair went from room to room shouting orders as Dorota worked to keep up with her.

"Everything has to be perfect, Dorota. You know as well as I do that the first dinner party of the season sets the mood for the rest of the year."

"Yes Ms. Blair," Dorota agreed. There was no use arguing with Ms. Blair before an event. The only person that could get her to calm down was Mr. Chuck, and he and Mr. Henry had gone to take Monkey for a walk.

"Everything prepared exactly the way you want it," the maid assured her.

"Good. I'm going to go get ready. Make sure Henry's clothes are laid out for him when he gets back," Blair instructed.

"Go, go. I make sure everything runs smooth," Dorota promised shooing her towards the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe this is where you disappear to every time Mom is planning something," Henry said in awe. He'd seen his Dad duck out of the house and decided to follow him. To his surprise, they ended up in Central Park with Monkey.

"Trust me, it's best to be far away until everything's set. Besides, when else do I get to spend time with you and Monkey?" Chuck asked turning towards his son.

"All very valid points, "Henry agreed.

"So, how was your first day?"

Henry shrugged as he thought it over. It had been pretty inconsequential, just people catching up after the summer.

"Kind of boring, actually. Although Tyler did say his Dad's been a little upset lately," He said as they walked past the duck pond his Mom took him and Audrey to feed the ducks sometimes.

"So I've heard. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. On an unrelated note, we should probably get home before your mother gives poor Dorota a heart attack."

Henry laughed. "Good idea."

* * *

Audrey loved the feel of her house before an event. She loved watching her mother march through the house, Dorota close on her heels. She loved watching the staff run from room to room, like Santa's elves on Christmas Eve. She even loved the way her Dad would come back after walking Monkey and completely calm her mother just by saying her name. She was sitting on the steps watching all of this unfold when Tyler walked over.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked motioning to the spot next to her.

"Course not. Sit," she instructed patting the seat next to her.

"I wish my Dad had someone to love him the way your parents love ach other," Tyler said after a minute. Audrey followed his gaze to where her parents were standing, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand.

"He will. But until then, he's lucky to have you," she assured him.

"Thanks. Sometimes it feels like he thinks I'm just a physical manifestation of his baggage, you know?" he said after a minute.

"Don't say that. Nate loves you, and I'm sure he doesn't want you blaming yourself for what happens in his personal life," Audrey told him meaningfully.

"You're a lot smarter than you look Bass," Tyler replied smiling.

"And you're a lot nicer than you want people to think Archibald."

"There you two are. Dinner's ready," Henry said walking over. The pair dropped hands immediately.

"I'm, uh, gonna go say hi to Franky," Audrey said scrambling up. Henry looked between the two of them, a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Tyler asked standing.

"Nothing. Let's go eat."

* * *

Milo stood in the foyer of the Bass townhouse feeling conflicted. Everyone was already in the dining room sitting down and exchanging pleasantries. He'd been about to follow his sister inside when he saw Franky. She was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes look even more ocean like and beautiful than usual. Deep down, he knew it didn't matter. It had been over a month since the party. She probably didn't even remember.

"Hey." Milo looked up to see Franky standing in the entryway to the dining room.

"Hey," he replied.

"Everyone's sitting down to eat. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was just... Thinking," he said after a minute.

"About that night in the Hamptons?" she asked walking over.

"I didn't think you'd remember. You were pretty wasted."

"Yeah, well so were you," Franky answered smiling.

"Fair point," Milo conceded smiling back.

"We, uh.. We should probably get back inside," Franky said tucking a strand of raven black hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Milo agreed nodding She nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called after her. She turned and looked at him expectantly. _This is probably the stupidest thing I'm ever going to do in my life. _

"Do you wanna... Hang out sometime?" Milo asked awkwardly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This was usually so easy. Franky smiled that perfect smile of hers, the kind of smile that made him want to believe in miracles.

"Yeah okay. Tomorrow, The Oak Room. Now can we go eat? I'm starving!"

Milo laughed. "Okay okay. Let's go eat."

**Spotted: New flames sparking between old friends. Let's just hope nobody gets burned. Tick tock...**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

* * *

After dinner, Blair called all members of the Non Judging Breakfast Club to a meeting. They sat in the library discussing Nate's love life- or more specifically, lack there of.

"Do we have to do this?" Nate groaned. He was seated in the comfy chair by the fire while Chuck and Blair snuggled up on the couch, and Serena sat cross-legged on the floor in front of them.

"Of course we do! You're the only one of us who still isn't married! Even Georgina has someone," Blair pointed out.

"Help me out here?" Nate asked turning to Chuck.

"Sorry Nathaniel, but you know what they say. A happy wife is a happy life," he replied looking over at Blair who smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly. So spill. What happened this time?"

"Nothing happened. Look it's hard enough meeting someone when you have a teenager, but when you don't even know who their mother is? It's almost impossible," Nate admitted running his hand through his hair.

"Are you saying you want to find out who Tyler's mother is?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. On the one hand, it'd be nice to finally know, but I don't want Tyler to get hurt," he told them.

"So he won't. I'll have my PI look into it. You can decide what to do from there," Chuck offered.

"Okay. Okay, that sounds good," Nate agreed after a minute.

"And Serena and I will talk to her, see if her heart's in the right place," Blair added.

"I'll talk to Tyler once everything's been figured out. Thanks guys," Nate said gratefully.

"Of course. We're your best friends remember?" Serena replied giving him an encouraging smile.

"I know. I should get Tyler home. Thanks again guys," Nate said standing up.

"Anytime. It's what we do," Blair reminded him. With that, the group parted ways, Chuck promising to call Nate as soon as they got a lead.

**Spotted: Our favorite UESers hunting for a ghost. I guess age doesn't breed wisdom**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Henry Bass did not get crushes. Sure he'd had a girlfriend or two, but it never really lasted. When he told his father this, he just laughed and told him one day he'd meet the right girl and everything would change. Henry gave a noncommittal reply, but he hadn't believed it. Until now.

It was the morning after his parents dinner party, and he and Audrey were on their way to class when he saw her.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you later," he told Audrey, who rolled her eyes.

"Preying on the new girl? That's a new one," she commented walking away. Henry looked over to where the girl was standing in front of the school, looking lost.

"Need a hand?" He asked walking over. The girl stopped and glared at him. She was a lot shorter than he was, her head stopping at his shoulder, and she had the most amazing hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

"What do you think? I can fend for myself, you know. I don't need your knight in shining armor act," she said stubbornly.

"Okay," Henry replied starting to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl called. Her turned back around smirking.

"Can you help me find my first class?" She asked looking down.

"Sure. On two conditions," he replied smugly.

"Ugh, fine. Name your price," the girl instructed.

"One, you tell me your name. Two, you have lunch with me today."

"You're good," the girl said smiling, "I'm Jessica." Henry smiled back.

"Jessica, huh? Can I call you Jess?"

"I'll let you know when you've earned the right," Jessica replied looking up at him.

"Well then, _Jessica_. I'm Henry Bass," he told her extending his hand.

"Wish I could say it was a pleasure," Jessica replied shaking it.

"Walk you to class?" Henry suggested.

"Like I have a choice," Jessica replied following him into the building.

* * *

Jessica did not let people in. It was her only rule in life. After being passed from foster home to foster home, she'd finally been adopted by an actress named Olivia Burke who'd moved to New York to focus on writing. Olivia was nice enough, but Jess knew better than to get too close. She'd keep to herself, graduate, and get out the minute she turned eighteen.

So why was she on her way to meet someone for lunch? And not just anyone, but a really cute guy who'd been running from St. Jude's to Constance all day to make sure she got from class to class? Jess shook her head. It was just lunch, nothing more.

"Hey, you made it," Henry said standing up when he saw her.

"You more than honored your half of the deal. It's the least I could do " Jessica replied doing her best to sound flippant.

"I'm honored. Now, come on. We'd better go if we want to be back in time for class," Henry said starting to walk.

"Can't we just eat in the cafeteria?" Jessica wondered hurrying to keep up with him.

"We could. But it's nice out. And it's your first day," Henry replied opening the door to a limo.

"Of course you have a limo. Is this the part where you rape and murder me?" Jessica asked crossing her arms.

"I promise I won't lay a hand on you. Until you want me to, of course," Henry replied smirking.

"So, never then?" Jessica said, but climbed in. They rode in silence, Jessica trying to focus on Henry openly staring at her.

"That's really creepy you know," she said turning towards him.

"Ouch. Most girls would be flattered," Henry told her.

"Well I'm not most girls," Jessica snapped.

"Exactly."

They ended up in Central Park near the Bethesda Fountain, where a picnic basket was waiting for them.

"How did you do all this?" Jessica wondered as she watched Henry set up.

"I called in a favor last period. Hungry?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," Jessica admitted sitting down. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching people pass by.

"Why'd you want to eat here?" Jessica asked after a while.

"This is where my parents got married," Henry replied after a minute.

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you? Because I'm telling you now, it won't work," Jessica warned, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not trying anything. I happen to like it here. As for you falling in love with me, well we'll see, now won't we?" Henry asked giving her that infuriatingly irresistible smirk.

"I guess we will. But something tells me you're gonna fall in love with me way before that happens," Jessica said matching his expression. Henry laughed.

"Yeah, okay."

**Spotted: H and J getting chummy in Central Park. Careful, J. You're not in LA anymore. And on the Upper East Side, demons always have a way of catching up with you. **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I just thought we could use a Henry centric chapter. Next one will be longer I promise! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay favorite childhood memory."

Franky and Milo sat at the bar of The Oak Room talking about nothing and everything all at the same time. Franky had no idea why she'd been so nervous- Milo was charming and easy to talk to. She hadn't had this much fun in weeks.

"Do you remember when our parents made us all take ballroom dancing?" Milo asked.

"_That's _your favorite childhood memory?" Franky wondered incredulously.

"You didn't let me finish. I stood in the corner, completely terrified. And then you walked over." Franky smiled, remembering.

"We were like, six. And you stepped on my feet. A lot," she pointed out.

"True, but you never made me feel bad. You were a pretty good teacher," Milo replied smiling at her. She blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"I should probably get you home," Milo said after a minute.

"That's probably a good idea," Franky agreed, but neither of them moved. Time seemed to freeze with his intense chocolate brown eyes getting lost in her blue ones.

"Milo?" Franky asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kiss me."

He only hesitated for a second before leaning in to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. It wasn't her first kiss, but it felt like it. Electricity flowed through her entire body, and suddenly fireworks weren't just something read about in books or seen in movies.

"So, your place?" Milo asked after they broke away.

"Actually, I happen to have a key to Audrey's suite at The Empire," Franky replied waving it and smirking seductively.

"Let's go."

**Spotted: Our new favorite Golden Girl getting hot and heavy with a dark knight. Where have we heard this before? **

**xoxo, **

**gossip girl **

* * *

Tyler had to go see Audrey. His Dad had been acting strange ever since the dinner party, but every time he asked about it, he just told him he was fine. If there was one person Tyler knew could get to the bottom of this, it was Audrey. When he called and told her this, she hadn't even thought about it before insisting he come over.

"Mr. Ty! Are you here to see Mr. Henry?" Dorota asked when he walked in.

"Not today Dorota. Do you know where Audrey is?" Tyler asked.

"Dorota, I think my Mom needs you at the atelier," Audrey said walking over.

"Yes, Ms. Audrey. I go call her right now," Dorota said hurrying off.

"You didn't have to lie to her," Tyler said watching the maid scurry off.

"I'd never lie to Dorota. I just strategically decided when to tell her the truth. Now, come on. Let's get to the bottom of this," Audrey declared heading towards the stairs. Tyler followed, once again finding himself in complete awe of Audrey Lillian Bass.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Tyler wondered. They were in the library ransacking the drawers of the desk near the door.

"Whenever my parents are up to something, they contact my Dad's PI. And all the files are kept in this desk," Audrey explained.

"You're amazing," Tyler said smiling at her.

"You're sweet. And yes, I know," Audrey replied smiling back. They looked at each other for a minute longer before Audrey turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Found it," she declared holding up the file.

"What is it?" Tyler asked looking at it. Audrey opened it and started reading.

"Are you sure you want to know? Maybe your Dad's just waiting for the right time to tell you," she suggested uneasily.

"Audrey," Tyler said pointedly.

"I think they're trying to find your mother," she finally told him.

"My mother?" Tyler asked, shocked. He loved his Dad more than anything, but sometimes he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt when they were little and Henry used to run to Blair when he got hurt. His mother's identity was something he thought about the same way kids wondered about the tooth fairy. She was a ghost to him, a legend. She could be literally anyone.

"Ty? Are you okay?" Audrey asked, her big brown eyes full of concern.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Tyler wondered, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Audrey stood up and hugged him.

"I think... That I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Okay?" she told him meaningfully.

"Okay. Thanks A," he said into her hair.

"Anytime. Now come on, before my parents catch us," she said pulling away.

"Good idea. Wanna watch Funny Face on Netflix?" he suggested smiling knowingly.

She nodded, smiling back. "You know me so well."

* * *

Henry was losing his mind. That had to be the only plausible explanation for why he spent the entire second half of school thinking about Jessica. Her hazel eyes, melodic laugh, and headstrong personality haunted him all day until he found himself insisting she come over after school.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me," Jessica said as they sat at his dining room table doing homework.

"And if I didn't know better, I'd think you liked it," Henry replied smugly.

"Yeah, right. I just don't feel like going home yet," Jessica answered blushing and looking down.

Monkey ran past, interrupting them.

"You have a dog?" Jessica asked, watching.

"Sort of. He's my Dad's," Henry explained. They were interrupted again by his parents both entering the dining room.

"You're home! I missed you," his mother said hugging his father. _Oh no. _

"How much?" Henry groaned as his parents proceeded to make out right there.

"Guys! I don't think Jessica wants to watch the two of you suck face," he pointed out. His parents broke away, completely unabashed.

"You didn't tell us you were having guests," Blair gushed walking over.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bass. I'm Jessica," Jessica told her shyly.

"It's so nice to meet you. Henry never has girls over," Blair said shaking her hand.

"Girls he isn't trying to sneak in and out, anyway," Chuck added before introducing himself.

"You should stay for dinner!" Blair decided clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh, no, I don't want-" Jessica started to say, but Blair had already walked away.

"Dorota! Set another place at the table," she commanded her trusty maid.

"Yes, Ms. Blair. Should I set a place for Mr. Ty?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Blair replied thinly masking the shock in her voice.

"Jessica and I will go tell everyone to get ready for dinner," Henry said standing up.

"Thanks for inviting me to stay," Jessica said following him upstairs.

Henry opened the door to see Audrey and Tyler cuddled up on her bed looking at her laptop. He could hear the ending song from his sister's favorite Hepburn musical drifting from the speakers.

"What are you two up to?" he asked leaning in the doorway. Tyler pulled his arm away from Audrey guiltily.

"We're watching a movie. Who's your friend?" she asked looking over at Jessica.

"This is Jessica. Mom is not happy you have Tyler up here without her knowing," Henry replied evenly.

"I was helping Ty here with an investigation," Audrey told him smugly.

"Investigation?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yup. We found out what our parents, Ty's Dad, and Aunt S were up to when they disappeared after dinner," she explained.

"Okay. We'll play nice and clueless and then we'll meet back here and debrief," Henry answered.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Come on, Archibald. You'll feel better after Dorota's homemade cooking," Audrey said turning to Tyler.

"You read my mind Bass," he replied smiling at her.

"They're a really cute couple," Jessica said as they watched them walk away.

"They're not a couple. At least, I don't think they are," Henry replied looking over at her.

"Your sister's a big girl, Henry. She can take care of herself," Jessica told him touching his arm comfortingly. He looked down at her hand and smirked. She rolled her eyes and stormed off. He watched her go, getting this... _weird _feeling in his stomach. Yup, he was definitely losing his mind.

**Spotted: H falling head over heels. Careful, Baby Bass. Something tells me J could steal more than just your heart**

**xoxo,**

**gossip girl**


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Normally, she loved having dinner with her parents. While other Upper East Side parents left their children with nannies and hotel staff, Chuck and Blair made sure to be home on time every day, no matter what. This pretty much always meant a present for Audrey, and today was no exception.

"Beginning of school present," Chuck announced proudly presenting a blue, square, Tiffany's box.

"We are going to have to talk about the amount of money you spend on your daughter," Blair interjected as Audrey took the box.

"It's not more than I spend on you, I promise," Chuck told her giving her that loving look that made her forget all else in the world.

"It's beautiful," Audrey gasped looking at the beautiful diamond bracelet. "Help me put it on?" she asked turning to Tyler.

"Of course," he answered clipping it on. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary, and she smiled.

"So Tyler, what brings you here today?" Blair asked shattering the moment.

"I needed Audrey's help with my AP Chem homework. She's the only person that can make sense of it," Tyler lied smoothly.

"Audrey is very intelligent, isn't she? Both my children are," Blair announced, pride filling her voice.

Henry, who'd spent the entire time ignoring everyone but Jessica, barely noticed. She would put her hand on the table, he would put his hand on top of hers, she would move it and glare at him. Audrey watched this go on over and over until Henry finally just took Jessica's hand in his. She glared at him, but didn't move her hand. Audrey couldn't believe it. Her brother, Henry Bass, whose reputation was only overshadowed by the one their Dad had when he was their age, was completely taken with this girl. _This was too good. _

"How are you enjoying New York Jessica?" Audrey asked sweetly. Henry shot her a warning look- he knew that voice, and didn't want it directed at Jessica.

"It's a lot different from LA, but it's nice. Everyone's been really welcoming," Jessica told her diplomatically.

"My brother especially. Your little Central Park rendezvous was all over Gossip Girl," Audrey replied, before turning to her parents. "He took her to the Bethesda Fountain."

"That's where we got married! You must see the wedding photos. There aren't a lot of pictures of the actual wedding, of course, but the reception was beautiful," Blair explained standing up.

"Dorota!" she called.

"Yes, Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked walking in.

"We'll take dessert in the living room. Are the wedding albums still in there?"

"Yes, exactly where you left them," Dorota told her.

"Perfect. Why are you all still sitting there? Vite! Vite!" Blair declared walking out.

Audrey spent the rest of the night watching her mother flip through wedding photos. There was the picture of her parents, wearing matching ice blue, in the midst of a beautiful Old Hollywood style kiss that was on display in the living room. Then there were pictures from the wedding reception-her parents stuffing cake in each other's faces, her Aunt S grinning and catching the bouquet, and her parents dancing together, giving each other that look only they could, that spelled out three words, eight letters, and so much more. Her mother practically glowed with nostalgia. Audrey sat next to Tyler, feeling a burst of gratitude for the twisted, loving, family she'd been born in to.

* * *

"My Mom is going to kill me," Franky sighed.

She was laying with Milo in her room in Audrey's suite at The Empire. After having an incredible time at The Oak Room, they'd come back there and had the most amazing sex ever. At least, Franky thought it was amazing-it had been her first time, after all. Milo had been really sweet about it, telling her that they didn't have to, that he didn't want her to do anything she'd regret. She told him that was one thing she was sure she wouldn't regret, and she'd been right. It was now one in the morning, and she was lying in his arms, completely sated.

"I don't think my Mom is going to be too happy either," Milo replied smiling down at her.

"Oh, please. Your Mom thinks staying at home on a Friday night is a sign of depression," Franky pointed out smiling back. Milo laughed.

"Still, we should get home. It is a school night," he pointed out.

"Fine. But only if you promise we can do this again," she replied teasingly.

"We can do this whenever you want, Beautiful," Milo answered kissing her.

"Beautiful, huh? I like that," Franky said kissing back.

"Good. Because it's true." Their kisses deepened, and Franky lost all coherent thought.

"We're never gonna leave if we keep this up," Milo pointed out laughing.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Franky groaned pouting.

"No, but I don't want your mother thinking I've corrupted you," Milo replied handing her dress. She sighed and sat up. She really did have to get home.

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

**Spotted: Cinderella being returned to her castle way after midnight. Let's just hope her carriage hasn't been turned into a pumpkin**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his study catching up on work when Henry walked in. It was way later than either of them should've been up, but coming home early to spend time with his family meant he had to make up the work somewhere, and Henry just couldn't sleep.

"Hey. Can you talk?" Henry asked. "I brought scotch," he added holding up the two glasses.

"Of course, sit. And don't tell your mother I let you drink." Henry laughed and sat down, handing him a glass.

"I can't sleep," Henry blurted out after a minute.

"Jessica?" Chuck asked looking up from his work.

"Yes! I think you need to call the Pedowitz Institute, because one day with that girl and I've completely lost my mind," Henry replied sinking back into his chair.

"So you have a crush. It's not the end of the world," Chuck told him trying his best not to laugh. The whole situation was just so... familiar. It reminded him of that night at Victrola, the night that had ultimately led to the stubborn child sitting in front of him.

"A crush?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Yes, a crush. I told you it would happen. Suddenly things like going to the movies and holding hands don't seem so bad anymore. And don't try to deny it-I saw you two at dinner tonight," Chuck reminded him.

"Are you gonna tell me we reminded you of you and Mom when we were your age?" Henry asked mockingly. It was a defense mechanism, and one Chuck knew well.

"Henry, you could never remind me of myself at your age. You're too good of a person," he told him meaningfully.

"And you're too hard on yourself. Obviously you weren't that bad if Mom loved you- then _and _now," Henry pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I deserved it. Your mother's amazing, always has been, but I made a lot of mistakes in the beginning. So I'm going to give you some advice I wish I wish I'd gotten. Don't run from your feelings, make sure she knows how you feel as soon as you're sure, and _never_ take her for granted."

Henry hadn't said anything, but he felt the weight of his father's words. Jessica was unlike any girl he'd every met, and if he really wanted her, he'd have to do this right. He took a contemplative sip of his drink.

"That was actually really good advice. Thanks Dad," he said standing up.

"For you? Anytime. Now get to bed, you have school in the morning."

If anyone asked, Henry would explicitly deny what he did next. He walked around the desk and hugged his father. "I love you, Dad," he told him.

"I love you too. Now go." Henry laughed and left the room.

"Don't stay up too late," he called over his shoulder. Watching his son go, Chuck couldn't help the feeling he was doing something right.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing (especially Abi117 who's reviews always leave a smile on my face). It's means the world to me that you guys enjoy what I write. Until next time! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Franky did not want to open her eyes. If she did, then she'd be awake, and her amazing night with Milo would be nothing but a dream. Her phone rang forcing her to return to reality.

"Yes Dear?" she sighed into the receiver.

"Hey Franky. Wanna ride to school together?" Audrey asked.

"Isn't that like, a sacred twin thing?" Franky wondered.

"I thought so, but Henry is walking to school with Jessica. Can you believe it? He's abandoning me to _walk!" _Audrey whined.

"Somebody's jealous," Franky teased crawling out of bed.

"Jealous? Of what? He's my _brother_," Audrey answered sounding disgusted.

"Exactly. Your whole life you've been the only girl Henry cares about. And now you feel like he's choosing her over you," Franky explained as she moved about her room, getting ready.

"Oh, well thanks for the psychoanalysis. I'm going to ride to school with my Mom. At least I know she still loves me," Audrey declared dramatically.

"Bye A," Franky singsonged hanging up.

* * *

Jessica had completely broken her rule. Not only was she attached to Henry, she was majorly crushing. As if lunch in Central Park wasn't enough, he'd invited her into his home where he held her hand at the dinner table, and introduced her to his parents. _His parents. _Mr. and Mrs. Bass were more in love than any couple she'd ever met. They still looked at each other the same way they had in all the wedding pictures Mrs. Bass had shown her. So when Henry offered to walk her to school, she couldn't help but say yes.

"I don't think my sister is too happy with me right now," Henry said as they walked.

"Why? you didn't threaten that guy she was with last night, did you?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Ty happens to be my best friend. She's mad because I didn't ride to school with her this morning," Henry explained.

"Huh?" Jessica asked, confused.

"We've been riding to school together everyday since we were old enough to go by ourselves," Henry told her. She smiled and took his hand.

"You didn't have to abandon your sister for me."

"I wanted to. Besides, Audrey's just jealous. She's used to being my entire world," Henry replied. Jessica smiled despite herself. She had to admit, she loved the whole protective older brother thing.

"She still is, isn't she?" she asked.

"Of course. If she called me right now, I'd come running. The only difference is, I'd take you with me," Henry said smiling at her. _Definitely loving the older brother thing, _she thought smiling and kissing him on the cheek. He looked down, his face reddening slightly.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, taking in the city around them. Henry had lived in the city his whole life, but everything seemed..._better _when Jessica was around-the buildings taller, the sun brighter. It was unbelievable. When they finally reached school, he wanted to rewind time and take the whole walk over again, Jessica was having a similar thought, wishing for the first time that their schools weren't separated.

"See you at lunch?" Henry asked giving her a sweet and hopeful look that made her heart melt.

"Of course. Central Park again?" she asked.

"If you want," he answered shrugging.

"Right. Well try not to miss me too much," Jessica said coolly, but Henry wasn't fooled.

"I'm sure you'll miss me enough for the both of us," he told her smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bass. I'll see you at lunch. Don't be late," she replied crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Henry said lowly, leaning in towards her.

"Good," she managed to answer, despite his vicinity making it impossible to think straight. She looked into his intense dark eyes, forgetting all else in the world. No one had ever looked at her like that. Suddenly, she didn't care about her rule. All she could think about was that he was close enough to kiss. And she really, really wanted to.

"Don't you two look cozy." Jessica practically jumped away from him.

"Lilah. Don't you have somebody else to torture?" Henry asked his cousin. It was probably for the best though, because if he'd spent one more moment looking at Jessica, he wasn't sure what he would've done.

"Probably. But you know what they say. Family first," she teased.

"Speaking of which, how mad is Audrey?" Henry asked.

"That you abandoned her so you could chase down your latest conquest? She's pretty pissed," Lilah replied nonchalantly.

"Something tells me a trip to Barney's and she'll be fine," Henry said, only half joking.

"Probably. I'd better go. Later Cuz," Lilah called walking off.

"That's not true, you know," Henry said the minute she was gone.

"What, that I'm your latest conquest? It's fine," Jessica answered quickly. She'd been planning on pretending she hadn't even heard it. That it hadn't made her heart sink.

"Jessica, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're all I ever think about-I want to spend every minute with you. I'm pretty sure that makes you more than a conquest," Henry told her, meaning it more than anything. Jessica couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Jess," she said finally.

"Huh?" Henry asked, confused.

"I think you just earned the right to call me Jess. I'll see you at lunch," she told him walking away before she decided to forget school altogether, and spend the day with him.

* * *

Blair was putting the finishing touches on her fall line when her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said to Jenny getting up to take it. Her head designer nodded.

"I'll have everyone start on this right away," Jenny promised leaving. Blair flashed a grateful smile.

"I don't have time for a long lunch today, Chuck. I just got my office cleaned after the last time," she said into the phone.

"As tempting as that sounds, that's not why I'm calling," Chuck replied sounding amused.

"Oh? Did you get a lead on Ty's mother?" she asked intrigued.

"Better. I found her."

Blair was already gathering her things. As the head of the most prominent fashion empire in New York, it was probably irresponsible to leave work so early, but this was important.

"Have you called Nate yet?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that." Blair grinned. Of course she did.

"I'll go get Serena and meet you at The Empire in fifteen minutes," she told him as she hurried out of the atelier. None of the employees asked where she was going-they already knew.

"You've read my mind as usual, Mrs. Bass. I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered smiling and hanging up the phone. It had been their thing for a while now. They'd said goodbye to each other far too many times when they were younger. So now they exchanged three words, eight letters instead.

"Serena!" Blair called walking into Serena and Dan's penthouse. Serena and Dan both worked from home, him as a writer, her as a personal style consultant.

"Serena!" she called again walking into the couples' shared office. She really had to learn to knock. Serena and Dan were in the midst of a hot and heavy make out session, her on the desk, him in between her legs in front of her.

"Stop! For the love of God, please stop!" Blair cried.

"Calm down, B. It's not like everyone we know hasn't caught you and Chuck doing much worse. In _public_," Serena pointed out hopping down. Blair ignored her step sister in law's comment. There was no denying that-it was one of their favorite games.

"Humphrey," Blair greeted airily.

"Blair. Always a pleasure," he replied waving.

"Chuck and Nate are waiting at The Empire. They've found her," Blair said turning towards Serena.

"Seriously? Did they say who it was?" she asked curiously.

"No, just to meet them," Blair replied.

"Okay. Give me five minutes," Serena said running out.

"Hurry!" Blair called after her. She sat down at Serena's desk to wait.

"Do I get to find out what top secret mission you guys are on this week?" Dan asked sitting down at his own desk.

"Not this time. It's a very sensitive topic," Blair told him reaching into her bag for a book.

"What're you reading?" Dan asked.

"This I Remember," she told him after a minute. By the time Serena walked in, they were in the middle of a heated, but friendly intellectual debate.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked with a knowing smile.

"Yup. Come on," Blair answered standing up.

When they got to The Empire's penthouse suite, Chuck and Nate were already inside sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw her, Chuck got up to greet his wife with a kiss which she welcomed happily.

"Hi," she cooed, momentarily forgetting their best friends.

"Hey," he answered smiling at her.

"Guys!" Serena and Nate called before they could get carried away. The couple gave each other a look that meant this would be finished later, and Blair went to sit down.

"As you all know, Nathaniel here has made a lot of mistakes in his love life. And I mean a lot," Chuck started, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Just spit it out, Chuck. I'm dying here!" Nate said running his hand through his hair.

"Okay okay. So my PI had the building across the street give him access to the surveillance tapes from that night," Chuck explained holding one up, "I would tell you, but I think this is something you need to see." He walked over to the tv and started the tape.

Nate, Blair, and Serena watched as a figure in a trench coat carried a sleeping Tyler up to the door. It was raining and the woman's umbrella covered her face. She set him down on the doorstep and turned around.

"Oh my God," Serena gasped. The tape froze on the woman's tear-stained face. It was Bree Buckley.

"Bree? How? We haven't seen her since we were nineteen," Blair said after the shock wore off.

"That's not... Entirely true," Nate mumbled sheepishly.

"So what happened then?" Serena wondered.

"Well you two were on your honeymoon, you and Dan were completely wrapped up in each other, even Jack and Georgina had their... whatever that was. Sage had just left for college, and I was feeling kind of alone," he explained.

"So you called Bree Buckley?" Blair asked incredulously.

"Not exactly. After Dan's Gossip Girl article, The Spectator was blowing up, and the staff suggested a party to celebrate. You were all busy, so I figured 'why not?' I ran into Bree there, and we got to talking about everything that happened. I forgave her, and next thing you know we were here. It was only that night." Nate slumped back in his chair, defeated.

"So what do you want to do?" Chuck finally asked, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen on to the group.

"I want to find out why she did what she did," Nate decided.

"Okay. I'll have her tracked down," Chuck promised.

"What about Ty? Are you going to tell him?" Serena asked.

"I think so. But not until I speak to her," Nate answered.

"We'll all come with you. For moral support," Blair told him squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks guys. I should get back to work," Nate said standing up.

"I should go too. Dan and I have some... _unfinished business_ to attend to," Serena said winking at Blair.

"Gross. We'll see you guys later," she replied hugging them. Chuck and Nate shook hands, and with that the blondes were gone.

"You know, this is the first time we've been alone here since before our honeymoon," Blair started, smiling conspiratorially. Chuck didn't have to think twice as he picked his wife up bridal style and carried her to his old room.

* * *

Franky didn't know what to do. Milo had been avoiding her all day. Lilah told her he was there, but he hadn't shown up to hang out before school, during lunch, or after school on the Met steps. She refused to be the impressionable virgin he screwed and then screwed over. That's how she found herself stepping out of the elevator and into the Sparks/ Bass penthouse. Mercifully, Jack and Georgina were still at work, and Lilah wasn't home yet.

"Milo Sparks! You open up this door right now," Franky demanded banging on his bedroom door.

"Hey Beautiful. What's up?" Milo asked opening the door. He was wearing nothing but a towel, and his hair hung over his eyes, still damp from the shower. Franky felt her whole face flush. She wanted to tackle him right then and there. She did what she always did when she needed strength. _Great Grandma Cece, Grandma Lily, my Mom. _

"I know you've been avoiding me," she said finally.

"Franky," Milo started, but she cut him off.

"No. I gave myself to you! I didn't regret it for one second, because it was you! Because I trusted you, felt safe with you! I thought it was special, but you-" This time it was Milo that cut her off, with the most dizzying and passionate kiss she'd ever received.

"It was special, Franky. I've never felt the way I feel about you. About anyone," he whispered against her lips, and she felt her knees go weak.

"So why did you avoid me all day?" Franky asked, inwardly chastising herself for sounding like a helpless little girl.

"I don't want to hurt you, Franky. And if we spent the day together, it would be the beginning of something, and that's how it would end," Milo told her.

"We don't have to tell people. It could be our secret," Franky answered desperately.

"Maybe you're okay with that now, but it's not gonna be enough, and you know it," he muttered looking down.

"I don't care! We've been tiptoeing around each other since we were twelve years old, and last night we finally gave in. I just want to be with you," Franky replied, feeling the threat of tears in the back of her eyes.

"I want to be with you too," Milo said reaching up to cup her face.

"Shouldn't that be enough?" Franky asked. When he didn't answer, she started to walk away.

"Franky, wait," Milo called after her. She spun around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but all of it flew out of the window when his lips crashed onto hers.

Two hours later, Franky was more confused than ever. It had been different this time-before it had been, playful, sweet deliberate, but what just occurred had been raw, passionate, need filled. Had it changed anything, though?

"Milo?" Franky said, turning towards him.

"Yes, Beautiful?" he replied.

"Was this goodbye?" she asked. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know," he answered after a minute. _Of course. _

"Well, you know what? Francine Humphrey does not humiliate herself for a guy that's scared to want her. Call me when you figure it out," Franky snapped gathering up her clothes.

"Franky-" Milo started, but she would not be swayed. She got dressed and stormed out, before she let the tears fall.

**Spotted: Franky fleeing the Sparks/Bass penthouse. Guess our princess _didn't_ get her happy ending**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

* * *

****A/N: ****That turned out to be way longer than intended, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Every review is hugely, hugely appreciated! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you learn to drive? Step on it!... Please?" Audrey asked Arthur, feeling guilty for yelling at him. She'd seen the Gossip Girl blast about Franky and was on her way to see her. She knew she was being rude, but she was worried.

"We're here Miss Bass," was all Arthur said in reply. After so many years of dealing with her parents, Audrey's temperament couldn't phase him. She shot him a grateful look and scrambled out of the car.

Franky's bedroom door opened before Audrey could even knock. "I'm fine, A,"she snapped crossing her arms.

"I just saw you leaving the house of the guy you've been pretending not to be in love with since grade school in tears. I know you're not fine," Audrey answered, refusing to back down. Franky sighed deeply and sat down on her bed.

"I was pretty terrible at hiding it, wasn't I?"

"Yes. But so was he. What happened today?" Audrey questioned sitting down next to her.

"Well I managed to lose my virginity, completely humiliate myself, and get dumped, all in forty-eight hours. I think that's kind of a world record," Franky explained dejectedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You _slept _with him?" Audrey practically shrieked in shock.

"Please don't judge me," Franky begged in a small, very un-Franky like voice.

"Judge you? I'd never judge you. I just wanna make sure you're okay," Audrey told her meaningfully.

"I just-I was so _happy _last night. It felt like something out of a movie. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but that's all he's doing," Franky cried miserably. Audrey wrapped her arm around her friend comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay. Sometimes guys just need time to see what's in front of them. He'll come around eventually. And if he doesn't, he's a complete idiot. You're _Francine Humphrey!_ Guys would move mountains to be with you."

"All of them but the one I want. Being in denial was so much easier," Franky sighed wiping her eyes. Audrey reached inside her bag and handed her a handkerchief. She always carried one.

"Was it easier? At least now you know you gave it a shot. Sure there was no risk, but you were always gonna be wondering 'what if?'" Franky gave a sad, small smile.

"You're right. I mean, I'm miserable right now, but I don't regret last night. I just regret that he couldn't handle it."

"I know. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. At least, that's what my Mom always says," Audrey offered smiling.

"Your Mom is pretty smart. Speaking of, can we please watch your namesake and forget this day ever happened?" Franky asked.

"Of course. And order junk food my Mom would kill us for eating?" Audrey suggested.

"Absolutely. Thanks A," Franky said hugging her.

"You're my best friend. I love you. It's no trouble," Audrey told her.

"I love you too. Now come on. Let's eat crap," Franky replied smiling genuinely for the first time all day.

* * *

"Need a ride home?" Henry asked Jessica. It was right after school and he'd practically sprinted to catch her before she left.

"Actually I've been avoiding going straight home. Can we take Monkey for a walk instead?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Housekeeping does have enough on their plate without having to worry about him. Sure," Henry replied smiling. Jessica smiled back and followed him to his limo.

"So what's with this avoiding your place thing? Afraid to show me your room?" Henry teased as he clipped Monkey's leash on.

"Gross, Bass. I told you, I just don't feel like it," Jessica replied crossing her arms.

"You're terrible liar. _Jess_," Henry told her, enjoying using her nickname. She looked up at him and sighed. That open, tender look was going to be the end of her.

"Okay okay. Can I be serious for a minute?" Jessica asked.

"Of course. You can tell me anything," Henry replied earnestly.

"The reason I never want to go home is because I don't have a home. I mean, sure I live in a huge penthouse now, but I don't know how long it's gonna last, because... I'm adopted," Jessica said, the words tumbling out one after another.

"What are they like?" Henry asked after a minute.

"Who?" Jessica asked, confused.

"The family that adopted you. What're they like?" Henry asked again.

"It's just a woman. Olivia," Jessica explained.

"Okay, so what's she like?" Jessica shrugged and focused on the bookshelf. She really didn't want to talk about this, but Henry made her feel like she could.

"She's nice enough. She took me in a few months ago and then we moved here. The reason I never go home after school is because I don't want to know her."

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because I'll get attached. I'll want to stay with her, spend time with her, and she'll send me back." Jessica didn't specify where 'back' was, but Henry knew what she meant. Another foster home.

"There's nothing wrong with getting attached to her. Obviously she likes you or she wouldn't have adopted you. Take the chance. And if it doesn't work out, you can always stay here." Jessica looked up at him in disbelief.

"Here?"

"Yes, here. I'm guessing you've moved around more than enough in your lifetime, and if that's what it took to give you a permanent home, I'd do it," Henry told her meaningfully.

"Why?" Jessica asked, still in shock.

"Because you're Jess," he answered simply.

"And you're Henry," she said, not any less confused.

"Exactly. And that means I'd do anything to give you a home," he replied smiling.

"Okay. I'll take the risk," Jessica agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Now let's go before Monkey gets restless." She smiled and followed him out into the cool New York air.

After a pleasant walk through Central Park, Jessica headed home to really meet Olivia. Henry had given her an encouraging smile and told her everything would work out the way it was supposed to. She really, really hoped he was right.

"Olivia? I'm home!" she called walking into the living room.

"Jessica! You're home early," Olivia replied walking over.

"I know. I was hoping we could talk," Jessica started uncomfortably.

"Of course. Come sit," Olivia instructed sitting on the couch. Jessica took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"I've been bounced around from house to house all my life, and it's because of that I avoid coming here until the last possible moment. I was afraid once we got to know each other, you'd just send me back." Olivia didn't say anything at first, just hugged her.

"I wouldn't have adopted you if I didn't want you. I know it's a little late for me to really feel like a mother to you, but if you'll let me, I want to be more than just the person you're staying with until you're old enough to leave." Jessica smiled and nodded, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"That... That would be great," she said after a minute.

"Perfect. How about I get Anya to make us something to eat and we have a real family dinner?" Olivia suggested.

"I would love that," Jessica replied, and she meant it. She texted a quick thank you to Henry and followed Olivia into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dad?" Tyler called setting his bag down. He'd just come from practice, and his Dad was usually home by now.

"In here Ty," Nate called back. Tyler walked into the living room to find his Dad seated on the couch. The TV was playing, but he could tell he wasn't really watching.

"Hey. Long day at work?" Tyler wondered sitting down next to him.

"Something like that."

"Do you wanna talk?" Tyler asked, hoping he wasn't pressing too hard. Nate smiled his first genuine smile since he'd left The Empire earlier that day.

"You're a good kid, Ty. Go wash up and then we'll have whatever you want for dinner," Nate replied. Tyler sighed and headed up the stairs. Leave it to his Dad to completely ignore his question. Usually he'd go see Audrey, but she'd texted to tell him she was trying to cheer Franky up. _I wonder what Henry's up to_, he thought grabbing his phone.

After dinner, Henry, Tyler, and Milo sat in Tyler's room eating massive amounts of junk food and playing video games.

"So, what exactly happened with you and Franky?" Tyler asked innocently. Milo shrugged and stared down at his controller.

"You're gonna have to tell us eventually," Henry put in looking up from his phone.

"It must be serious if Henry's taking a break from texting Jessica," Tyler said jokingly.

"Shut up," Henry answered throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm not good enough for her-that's all there is to it," Milo snapped preventing what was about to be an all out pillow war.

"What're you talking about? Of course you are," Henry replied pausing the game.

"It's like being in a museum. The piece is beautiful, sure, but if you take it home, you're just gonna break it," Milo stated plainly, staring at the screen.

"Get a grip," Henry answered forcefully. Milo looked over at him, confused.

"What?"

"Get a grip. If you're careful with the piece and take care of it, it won't break," Henry continued.

"Can we stop with the museum analogy? It's confusing," Tyler broke in. Henry sighed heavily.

"Franky is as much my sister as Audrey is, and everyone with eyes sees how you two feel about each other. So drop the brooding act and stop creating problems that don't exist."

Tyler and Milo stared at their friend in disbelief. Henry was fiercely loyal when it came to the people he cared about-in third grade, he'd slashed a guy's bike tires for calling Audrey a snob-but they weren't used to him training it on them.

"He's got a point you know," Tyler said after a minute.

"Big mouth from someone who still hasn't made a move on Audrey," Milo replied pointedly.

"Please refrain from using the words 'made a move' and Audrey in the same sentence," Henry requested protectively.

"Sorry. No more Audrey talk," Tyler replied quickly.

"You should probably ask her out soon, though," Henry added resuming the game.

"As soon as you ask Jessica out," Tyler answered pointedly.

"I am. I'm waiting for the perfect time," Henry announced vaguely.

"And when's that?" Milo asked. Henry looked between his friends, giving them a perfect Bass style smirk.

"When else? Cotillion."

* * *

**Spotted: Our favorite UES princes planning to sweep their princesses off their feet. Will it be a night to remember? If I have my way it will. And I _always_ get my way **

**xoxo **

**gossip girl**


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks leading up to Cotillion were a flurry of activity. Parents rushing from store to store to find their little girl her perfect dress, teenagers learning and rehearsing their big dance. It was like something out of a movie. Or at least, that's how Audrey saw it. She voiced this to Franky as they stood, getting their custom-made Waldorf Designs dresses fitted.

"You were always a romantic," Franky teased lightly.

"And what about you? Milo's escorting you! That's got to mean something," Audrey pointed out excitedly.

"I don't know, A. We've been getting along great at rehearsal, but its like we've regressed back into what we used to be," Franky explained pouting.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Audrey wondered turning towards her friends.

"You would think so. I wish I could just sit him down and force him to talk, but I don't want to scare him away," Franky lamented sighing.

"Makes sense. Ty's been acting weird too lately. My Dad caught us trying to get into the file on his mother, so now it's in the safe. I think he's just on edge about still being in the dark," Audrey guessed shrugging.

"Ty tells you everything. I'm sure as soon as he figures out what he's feeling, you'll be the first to know," Franky assured her.

"Alright guys. All done," the seamstress announced.

"See you tonight," Audrey told her friend, heading out of the room to change.

* * *

A few hours later, Jessica was having major doubts. She'd gone to all the rehearsals, and Henry being her escort made them bearable, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to attend a real, actual Upper East Side event. There was a knock on her door interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes Mom?" she called. Olivia had become a real family to her over the last couple of weeks, and she couldn't have been more overjoyed. She'd called her 'Mom' by accident during dinner one night, and after a lot of happy crying from Olivia, it just sort of stuck.

"You have to come outside," Olivia announced, beaming.

"Okay," Jessica replied following her mother out on to the sidewalk.

"Henry? What're you doing?" Jessica asked when she saw him. He was standing outside of his limo already wearing his tux, red roses (her favorite), in one hand, a garment bag in the other.

"Well, I'm your escort. So I'm here to escort you," he announced handing her the flowers.

"What's in the bag?" she asked apprehensively.

"Your dress. You can't go to Cotillion in your Constance uniform," he pointed out smirking.

Jessica stepped forward and unzipped the garment bag. Inside was a strapless floor length dress with gold detailing. It was the most beautiful dress she 'd ever seen.

"I had my Mom custom make it for you. She said you're going to look just like Audrey Hepburn in _Sabrina_," Henry explained sheepishly.

"It's amazing, but I'm nowhere near ready to go now," Jessica told him regretfully.

"I think I might be able to help with that," Olivia announced grinning.

That's how Jessica found herself descending the stairs in her beautiful gown, white gloves, and gold Louboutins. Her hair was done up in an intricate updo, complete with a gold diamond encrusted headband, and Olivia had done her makeup so she practically glowed.

"You, are absolutely breathtaking," Henry declared watching her.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself," Jessica teased blushing. He really did look amazing in his tux.

"Shall we?" Henry suggested offering his arm.

"We shall," Jessica replied grinning and linking her arm with his. After some gushing and picture taking from Olivia, they were on their way.

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Audrey gushed taking it all in. Her and Franky had just arrived at Cotillion, and it was like something out of a dream. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, music drifted from the speakers, and debutantes and their escorts mingled, both dressed to the nines. Audrey felt like a princess in a gown the color of the night sky, the silver detailing sparkling like stars. Franky also looked amazing in her Victorian lilac gown with a crisscrossed wrapped bodice and silver embroidery.

"It is nice isn't it?" Franky sighed dreamily. "Speaking of which, here comes Ty." Audrey followed her best friend's gaze to see Tyler standing there, staring at her.

"Cat got your tongue Archibald?" she asked teasingly.

"You... Are an angel," Tyler declared grinning.

"Thanks. You look great too," Audrey replied blushing.

"Ready to go in?" Tyler asked offering his arm. Audrey turned to Franky, conflicted.

"Go. I'll be fine."

She flashed her friend a grateful smile and let Tyler escort her inside.

* * *

"Hey." Franky turned to see Milo standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she replied managing a smile.

"You look beautiful. Then again, you always do," he told her smiling back.

"What're we doing Milo?" Franky asked, feeling herself break.

"I'm escorting you to Cotillion. You're going to come out and be the most beautiful girl there, then we're going to dance and drink champagne. After that, we'll talk," Milo replied earnestly.

"That does sound nice," Franky admitted smiling.

"Good. Now come on. We have a ball to attend."

* * *

Soon after that, everyone gathered to watch he coming out. Debutantes stood on one side of the stairs, their escorts on the other.

"Welcome to The Dispensary Cotillion and Debutante Ball," a woman announced. She went through the debutantes in alphabetical order, citing their escorts, interests, and personal achievements.

"Or next debutante is Audrey Lillian Bass. Audrey is the daughter of Chuck and Blair Bass. She's escorted by Tyler Archibald." The announcer read Audrey's card as Tyler escorted her down the stairs. She caught the eyes of her parents and all four of her grandparents, who were all beaming proudly. She felt like she was floating. It was amazing.

"Or next debutante is Jessica Marie Burke, daughter of Olivia Burke. She is escorted by Henry Bass." Jessica barely heard anything. She felt like she was watching the whole thing from somewhere else. There was no way this was her life-being presented in a beautiful dress next to an amazing guy with the woman she now considered her mother crying happy tears as she watched. If it wasn't for Henry leading her along, she would've just stood there, awestruck.

Lilah was next, escorted by Edward Wayne, and then a few more girls, before it got to Franky.

"Our next debutante is Francine Cecilia Humphrey. Francine is the daughter of Serena and Dan Humphrey. She is escorted by Milo Sparks." Franky went through all the motions, smiling for her mother, who was practically glowing with pride. Still, even in the midst of all the glamour and excitement, she couldn't stop thinking about her impending talk with Milo. For better of for worse, it would end tonight.

* * *

After all the debutantes were presented, their escorts led them out onto the dance floor.

"I can't shake the feeling that this is all some elaborate, wonderful dream, and I'm going to wake up any minute," Audrey told Tyler as they swayed to the music.

"You're happy then?" Tyler asked.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with you," Audrey replied smiling up at him. He smiled back, but there was something in his expression. Something she'd seen glimpses of when he thought she wasn't looking, but never as openly as that moment. She barely had time to process it before he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back fervently, feeling more alive and beautiful than she ever had, and was genuinely disappointed when he broke away and searched her face.

"Took you long enough," Audrey said grinning.

"Good things come to those who wait," Tyler replied grinning back.

"Shut up and kiss me Archibald," she told him rolling her eyes and smiling. They were soon interrupted by someone pointedly clearing their throat.

"May I cut in?" her Dad asked, looking more amused than anything.

"Dad," Audrey protested pouting.

"What? I want to dance with my only daughter," Chuck said innocently.

"I should go find my Dad and say hi. I'll be back in a minute," Tyler told her shuffling away awkwardly. Audrey sighed and started to dance with her father.

"Please don't threaten him," she pleaded giving her best doe eyed gaze.

"Save the face, Drey. I'm not going to threaten him. He's a good kid. Although, I hope you know, this means no more limo," Chuck warned smiling warmly at his daughter.

"How about no limo unless Henry's there to keep an eye on me?" Audrey countered innocently.

"Deal," Chuck agreed laughing. "You look beautiful, Audrey. Just like your mother," he added proudly.

"Please don't get all sentimental on me," Audrey pleaded, even though she was secretly reveling in the compliment.

"I won't. I'm going to go find your Grandma Lily. Have fun-and stop growing up so fast," he joked kissing her on the forehead just as Tyler walked back over.

"I'll try. I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. Ty, take care of my daughter," he said warningly before walking off.

"I will," he promised, his eyes never leaving Audrey's. She smiled as Tyler's arms wrapped around her. It was the perfect night.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous," Jessica muttered. Unlike all the other girls there, she hadn't been taking ballroom lessons since she could walk, and she felt completely out of place.

"You're overthinking it. Just watch me. Don't think about anything else," Henry instructed.

"Easy for you to say. You've been taking lessons for years," Jessica pointed out stubbornly.

"Exactly. So trust me," Henry replied giving her that unfairly perfect smirk of his.

"I do trust you," she replied, the words coming out with much more meaning than she intended them to. His only response was to kiss her softly on the cheek. She smiled and melted into his arms. It was the best moment of her life.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Henry said after the song ended.

"Promise me we can come back and do this again after?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before the night is over," Henry promised leading her to the elevator.

"Henry... What are we doing on the roof?" Jessica wondered following him outside.

"I wanted to show you the city," he answered smiling proudly.

"Everything looks so beautiful up here," Jessica breathed, taking it all in. She'd lived in New York a while now, but it was different from up here-quiet, picturesque, like the overhead shots she'd seen in movies.

"Speaking of beautiful," Henry started presenting a blue Tiffany's box. Jessica gasped as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen.

"Henry, I can't. This is all too much," she said shaking her head.

"You can. One of my favorite stories to hear from my parents is that on her seventeenth birthday, my Dad gave my Mom a necklace, not unlike this one, and told her that something that beautiful deserved to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty. I can't think of anyone more worthy of this than you." Jessica blinked in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say," she said finally.

"You don't have to say anything," Henry told her stepping behind her and clasping the necklace around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she melted into his embrace.

"This is the best night of my entire life," Jessica sighed after a minute. Henry laughed and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Ready to go back in?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"No. I don't want to share you," Jessica told him turning around.

"You don't have to. Even in a crowded room, I'm yours and yours only," Henry promised meaningfully. It was such a sweeping, romantic thing to say, Jessica found herself completely speechless. They stared at each other for a long, charged, moment. Henry searched her face, his eyes asking what words couldn't. She managed a slight nod, smiling. They both leaned in, and before they knew it, they were engaged in a slow, tender kiss, unlike anything Jessica had ever experienced. Butterflies, fireworks, she felt it all, a symphony of adoration and excitement.

"Wow," she breathed after they broke away.

"Wow," Henry repeated grinning at her.

"So, champagne?" Jessica asked smiling and offering her hand. Henry looked at her for a moment, as if trying to memorize every inch of her face, before taking her hand in his.

"Definitely."

* * *

Franky took a deep breath and looked up at Milo. She'd felt his eyes on her the entire time they danced, but she'd kept her gaze trained to the floor.

"I take it this means you wanna talk now," Milo said giving her a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah. We've been having so much fun these past few weeks, but we can't keep pretending that night didn't happen," Franky told him.

"I know. And I don't want to. It was probably one of the best nights of my life. Next to this one," Milo replied.

"So where does that leave us?" Franky pressed desperately.

"Well, I think it's time I finally told you the truth," Milo said after a long minute.

"The truth?" Franky asked, terrified of what that might be.

"The truth is, I love you. And that terrifies me, because if things don't work out, I could lose you forever, and I'm not sure I could handle that," Milo admitted. Franky froze in shock. Did he seriously just say that?

"You.. You do?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do. How could I not? You're kind and intelligent and beautiful... And never intimidated by the kid standing in the corner watching everyone," Milo told her. She glared at him and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because I love you too, you big idiot! Do you know how much time we could've saved if you just told me that?" Franky asked incredulously.

"I know, I know. But Franky..." She leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off.

"We've known each other our entire lives. I'm always going to be there for you regardless of whatever else happens between us," she promised.

"Me too," Milo told her reaching up to caress her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Promise me you'll always tell me the complete truth, no matter how bad?" Franky couldn't help but request.

"Of course," Milo replied kissing her.

"Good," she sighed contentedly, sure that she would remember this moment, dancing at Cotillion with the person she loved-for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Spotted: Happy endings all around. For now... **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	10. Chapter 10

If there was one thing the Non-Judging Breakfast Club did not do, it was waste time. No more than a week after Cotillion, Serena and Blair had invited Bree over to the Bass townhouse for brunch. The Buckleys were in town for a fundraiser, so she really had no room to refuse.

"I'm a little surprised you guys invited me here. I didn't exactly leave on good terms," Bree said looking down at her plate.

"We're all adults now. No need to rehash childish drama. Right, S?" Blair asked in a sugary sweet tone, turning to her best friend.

"Of course, B. I hope you don't mind, we're expecting other guests," Serena told Bree, matching Blair's tone.

"Other guests?" Bree asked, confused. As in on cue, Nate and Chuck walked in, an ever loyal Monkey close on their heels.

"Nate," Bree breathed, the color draining from her face.

"It's no use trying to leave now. Dorota's guarding the door," Blair said noticing Bree's attempt to plan an escape. She sighed, giving up.

"I should've known. So, what do you four want?" she asked sounding exasperated.

"An explanation," Nate replied crossing his arms.

"Oh. You mean..."

"That you left our child on my doorstep without a word? Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but my family had finally accepted me again. If I told them I was unmarried and pregnant, especially by you, they'd never speak to me again," Bree explained desperately.

"So it was worth Tyler growing up without his mother for you to save face with your family?" Nate demanded in disbelief.

"You named him Tyler?" Bree asked softly. Nate just nodded, unsure what else to say.

"Can I... Can I see him?" she wondered.

"I don't know, Bree. You've been absent most of his life-I just want to do what's best for him," he told her finally.

"Nate, please. I knew I was doing the right thing leaving him with you, but all I think about everyday is where he is, what he's doing, if he's happy..." She trailed off looking up at him pleadingly.

"He's happy," Nate stated defensively. Serena touched his arm lightly. She knew the look in Bree's eyes-the look that meant no one could see how hard you were trying to change. Nate looked into her crystal blue eyes and sighed. No matter who they ended up with, Serena and Nate would always have a soft spot for each other. It was because of this, he couldn't say no to the unspoken request her eyes were making.

"You can see him. But only after I talk to him, and then it's his decision what to do after that," Nate relented tearing his attention away from Serena.

"Thank you. Is tomorrow too soon?" Bree asked standing up.

"No, that's fine. I'll talk to him tonight," Nate told her.

"Right. Well, I should go. Nice, uh, seeing all of you again," Bree said hurrying out.

"That went well," Blair announced cheerfully.

"Drink?" Chuck asked Nate.

"Yes, please," he replied following his friend into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Blair asked after the pair walked away.

"What?" Serena asked feigning innocence.

"Don't 'what' me. You and Nate. You've barely spoken lately, and suddenly you're communicating telepathically," Blair pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. He just needs us right now, that's all," Serena told her rolling her eyes.

"Alright, S. Just so you know, as much as Humphrey has grown on us, I would fully support you if you decided to leave him for Nate," Blair replied, only half-joking.

"You're hilarious, B. I'll see you later," Serena said, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

* * *

"Ty! Focus! This test accounts for a huge part of your grade this quarter," Audrey pointed out. Tyler, who was busying himself trailing kisses down his girlfriend's neck, pulled away slightly.

"You're a huge distraction," he teased smirking.

"I am not. You just have no self-control," Audrey replied, failing miserably at trying to hide her smile. Tyler laughed and kissed her.

"Break it up you two," Nate called walking in. The couple jumped away guiltily.

"You're home early," Tyler pointed out sitting up.

"What can I say, I have great timing. Ty, I need to talk to you. It's serious," Nate replied hanging up his coat.

"Is this about my mother?" Tyler asked, deciding on impulse to get straight to the point.

"How did you... Right. I almost forgot who your girlfriend's parents are," Nate said smiling knowingly. Audrey grinned proudly.

"Don't worry, we got caught pretty early on. I'm good, but not as good as them," she told him as she gathered up her things.

"I'll walk you out," Tyler offered following her to the elevator.

"Keep an open heart and an open mind," Audrey advised when they reached the elevator.

"I will. I've got this amazing girlfriend who's always telling me things like that. She's like my own personal fortune cookie," Tyler told her smiling. She laughed and smacked his arm.

"She sounds wonderful. Promise you'll call her as soon as you're ready to talk?" Audrey prompted.

"Of course," Tyler replied kissing her. She smiled and touched her hand to his face for a minute, before leaving.

"Audrey's a sweet girl," Nate said when Tyler walked back into the living room.

"She's probably the best person I know," Tyler replied sitting down on the couch next to his father. "So tell me about my mother." Nate laughed.

"No 'Hi Dad. How was your day?'" he asked jokingly.

"After. So what did you find out?" Tyler asked.

"Well her name is Bree Buckley," Nate replied.

"Buckley? As in the Vanderbilts, our family's-arch nemesis?" Tyler wondered.

"A little melodramatic, but yes. Sleeping with the enemy was hot once upon a time. Anyway, she really wants to meet you. I told her she could, but it's your decision from there," Nate told him.

Tyler nodded, taking it all in. "Okay," he said finally.

"Okay?" Nate asked pressingly.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'll ask her everything I want to know. Right now, I'm gonna go call my girlfriend," Tyler announced standing up.

"Somebody's whipped," Nate replied teasingly. Tyler laughed and threw a pillow at his father.

"Am not. Besides, according to _your_ best friend, if I recall correctly, being whipped isn't such a bad thing," he pointed out.

"Point taken. Dinner?" Nate suggested heading into the kitchen.

"Sure. As long as you don't try to cook it yourself. I hope we never go bankrupt, cause I'm pretty sure your food would kill us," Tyler joked.

"Keep it up and you'll be cleaning your own room!" Nate play threatened throwing a pillow at his son's retreating figure.

"Sure, Dad," Tyler called back, unconvinced. His father was far too attached to Amy, their beautiful housekeeper, to fire her.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Serena commented. Franky who'd been drifting through the apartment and humming contentedly, grinned.

"I'm just... Happy I guess." Serena cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

"Hm... Something tells me this is about a certain someone you were very chummy with at Cotillion." Franky blushed and looked down.

"Don't freak out, but... I'm kind of in love," she admitted quietly.

"Love? Franky! Get your coat, we're going shopping," Serena announced decidedly.

"Mom! I told Milo I'd meet him. Can't shopping wait?"

"I mean, if spending time with me isn't important anymore. Maybe we'll go after you get back from college. Or get married. Or have children," Serena sighed dramatically. Franky laughed and rolled here eyes. She knew her mother was joking, but she did have a point. With all that was going on, they hadn't even had their Mommy and Me Day.

"Okay okay. I'll tell Milo I'm going to be a little late," Franky relented grabbing her coat.

"Perfect! Trust me, when he sees you in the outfit I'm about to buy you, he's not gonna mind at all."

Franky spent the next two hours drifting in and out of the stores on Fifth Avenue with her mother. She had no trouble admitting it was the most fun she'd had all day. Serena was the perfect shopping partner-fun and full of energy, and they spent the time between fitting rooms talking about boys, school... anything and everything. She'd even ridden in the town car on the way to Milo's with her, telling her to have fun, be careful, and be home before curfew.

"Thanks, Mom. Love you," Franky said getting out of the car.

"Love you too. See you when you get home!" Serena called back. She smiled and waved her mother off, before heading inside.

"Sorry I'm late," Franky apologized walking into Milo's room. He grinned and stood up to greet her.

"No need to apologize. I know how important spending time with your mother is to you," he told her, stopping only to give her a soft, sweet kiss. She sighed happily, kissing him back.

"I missed you. Who' s home?" Milo pulled away slightly to look at her. His intense gaze made her insides turn to complete mush.

"My Mom and Jack should be back in an hour or two. Lilah's off doing whatever it is she does. Why?" he asked playfully, knowing exactly what direction this was going in.

"I want to show you what I bought when my Mom wasn't looking," Franky replied trying to sound sultry, but she felt a little ridiculous.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Milo asked jokingly.

"Only if I'm not making a complete fool out of myself," Franky replied looking down.

"Beautiful, all you have to do is stand there, and you have me. Completely." Franky grinned, the compliment reinstilling her nerve. She leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching.

"In that case, sit down. I have a show to put on," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Milo looked at her, equal parts amused and intrigued, and sat down.

"You should go shopping with your mother more often," Milo teased, kissing Franky's temple.

"We'll see," Franky replied grinning. She'd barely finished her striptease when the next thing she knew, she'd been pressed up against the wall.

"You're gonna have to learn to control yourself," she added kissing him.

"Not likely," he murmured against her lips. She smiled blissfully, wishing she could stay in this moment forever.

"I love you Milo," she said for the first time since Cotillion, the words feeling as natural as oxygen.

"I love you too Franky," he told her, making her realize she'd never get tired of hearing him say those words.

* * *

**Spotted: Golden Girl entering our dark prince's castle and never coming out. Something tells me they weren't playing Scrabble. Wonder what Mom and Dad would have to say about that...**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know I'm terrible. It took longer to figure out how to put this in words than usual. Hopefully you enjoyed and thought it was worth the wait. I'm gonna attempt to start updating regularly again. As usual, I am eternally grateful to everyone that reads this. xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"I want you to meet my Mom," Jessica blurted suddenly.

"What?" Henry asked, puzzled. They were in the back of his limo in a hot and heavy makeout session, and parents were the last thing on his mind.

"Sorry. I know this is a weird time to bring this up, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. You're the one who encouraged me to open up to her," Jessica pointed out.

"Sure, if you want. You've already met my parents," Henry replied shrugging.

"Really? Can you come over tonight?" Jessica asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Definitely. But only if you promise to stop talking about our parents," he told her smiling.

"I could. Or you could just shut me u-" she'd barely finished her sentence before he captured her lips with his own.

"Mom, I need your advice," Henry announced walking into the atelier. He'd just dropped Jessica off after their steamy afternoon in his limo, and the nerves had kicked in as soon as she scrambled out, telling him to be there no later than seven.

"Need to know which piece of jewelry says 'I'm sorry I screwed up?'" Audrey asked.

"Haha A. No, it's something else," Henry said taking a seat next to his sister. Audrey, who'd been helping out around the atelier a few times a week just shrugged and went back to work.

"What's on your mind, my love?" Blair asked standing up to give her son a hug.

"Jess invited me to meet her Mom," Henry explained quickly.

"I'm guessing by the state of your shirt, your mind was elsewhere and you agreed without really thinking about what you were agreeing to," Audrey put in. Henry smirked at his sister, unabashed.

"Henry Charles Bass, do I need to restrict your limo privileges?" Blair demanded, noticing the siblings' exchange.

"Mom, this is serious! I've never met a girl's parents before," Henry pointed out.

"Relax, Henry. You're sweet, charming, and you we're raised well, if I do say so myself. Jess' Mom is going to love you," Blair told her son comfortingly.

"In other words, bring flowers and compliment her." Blair smiled at him proudly.

"Told you you were raised well." Henry smiled and kissed his mother and sister goodbye.

"I should shower and get changed. I'll see you guys when I get home. Love you!" he called hurrying out.

"You don't think..." Audrey prompted turning towards her mother.

"That he's finally met his match? Definitely," Blair replied watching her son with a mixture of pride and fear.

"You're here!" Jessica squealed when Henry stepped out of the elevator, flowers in hand.

"Seven o'clock on the dot," he replied walking over. She grinned and kissed him.

"Come on. She's gonna love you," Jessica promised leading him to the kitchen.

"Mom! Henry's here!" A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes walked over smiling warmly.

"Ms. Burke. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Jess talks about you all the time," Henry greeted handing her the flowers.

"Probably not as much as she talks about you," Olivia replied jokingly.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely," she added setting them in a vase.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend and her equally beautiful mother," Henry replied smiling politely.

"He's doing well so far," Olivia said smiling at Jess.

"I told you he would. We're gonna go sit in the living room until dinner's ready," Jessica told her mother.

"Alright. Be good you two," Olivia called after them.

"I wanna talk," Jessica announced sitting down on the couch.

"That can't be good," Henry mused sitting down next to her.

"Not that kind of talk. I just wanted to thank you. For opening me up to the idea of having a real home, for Cotillion, for everything. No one's ever treated me like you do. And no one's ever looked at me the way you do," Jessica explained sheepishly. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Of course not. I think you're Jess," he told her kissing her cheek.

"And you're Henry," she replied smiling at him.

"Which means you don't have to thank me. You deserve to have a family. And I am never going to stop looking at you like this," he told her taking her hand. She looked down at their conjoined hands and smiled.

"It still shocks me sometimes. I wake up expecting to be... Well, not in a penthouse that's for sure. But then you call to tell me good morning and Olivia eats breakfast with me. It's surreal," Jessica admitted.

"Aren't you glad you let me walk you to class that day?" Henry asked smugly.

"Don't push your luck Bass," Jessica warned smiling.

"Dinner's ready!" Olivia called interrupting what was almost a full on makeout session.

"Alright time to make my mother love you," Jessica announced standing up.

"Only for you Jess," Henry told her giving her one last quick kiss before following her to the dining area.

* * *

"She's _where_?" Dan replied incredulously.

"With Milo," Serena repeated sighing. If she'd known he was going to react this way to learning his daughter's whereabouts, she never would've told him.

"Need I remind you that he is the child of Georgina Sparks, who tried to pass him off as being mine?!" Dan was pacing furiously now. "Call her, tell her to come home." Serena stood up and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, forcing him to stop moving.

"No. She loves Milo and she's happy. We're not getting in the way of that."

"Jack and Georgina raised him Serena. Who knows what kind of crazy things he could be getting our daughter in to?" Dan asked, no closer to calming down.

"Jack and Georgina may be twisted, but that doesn't extend to the way they raise their children. Milo and Lilah are good kids, you know that," Serena pointed out.

"I don't like this. Franky's never even had a boyfriend," Dan replied shaking his head.

"She's our daughter, Dan. She's going to be fine," Serena said in an attempt to comfort him.

"I demand to meet him before we allow this to go on any further."

"Fine. Talk to Franky when she gets home. Just so you know, though, I'm on her side no matter what. For better or for worse, who she dates is her choice. Just remember that she's your daughter okay?" Serena replied finally.

"I will," Dan promised.

"Okay. I'm gonna go call Nate. Try to understand where she's coming from. For me?" Serena requested kissing him.

"I know I know. I will," he told her.

"Okay good,"she declared giving a satisfied smile and walking off.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Franky called walking into the penthouse a few hours later. She was feeling lighter than ever. Her and Milo had lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, talking about everything and nothing. Then, when Lilah, Jack, and Georgina got home, she convinced them to eat dinner together and spend time as a family. She could tell it wasn't something they did often, but eventually they warmed up to it, and she had tons of fun listening to Georgina tell embarrassing stories of Milo as a toddler.

"In here Franky!" Dan called from the living room.

"Hey Dad. What're you doing sitting in here by yourself?" Franky asked walking over to hug her father.

"Waiting for you actually. Sit," he instructed patting the seat next to him.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down.

"Well, you used to tell me everything. What happened?" Dan asked.

"You mean why didn't I tell you about Milo," Franky realized.

"More or less," Dan answered.

"I don't know. I just all so new, plus I was pretty sure you'd overreact," Franky told him honestly.

"What? I don't- I don't overreact," Dan replied stubbornly.

"Sure, Dad," Franky said smiling and patting him on the cheek.

"I'm serious, Franky. I don't want you to get hurt. What if he's bad for you?" Franky sighed and shook her head.

"You're only saying that because of Georgina. You're writing him off before you even give him a chance."

"Whatever the case, I want to meet him before I allow you to see him any further," Dan told her sternly.

"You want to meet him? Fine. But I'll have you know, I love him. And he loves me. So I will continue to see him until _he _gives me a reason not to. I'm going to bed. I love you and goodnight," Franky replied standing up.

"I love you too," Dan called weakly after her retreating figure. He didn't know why he expected that conversation to go any differently- she was her mother's daughter, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jack strolled through the halls of Bass Industries purposely, barely stopping to wave at Chuck's secretary, and stormed into his nephew's office.

"Jack. Please come in," Chuck drawled sarcastically. Jack ignored him and placed a small velvet box at the table.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for," Chuck joked opening up the box to see a beautiful engagement ring.

"Shut up, this is serious," Jack said finally.

"What's the big deal? After over ten years and two children, you've finally decided to propose."

"As much as it physically pains me to say this, I need your help," Jack declared sitting down.

"It's simple, really. You get down on one knee and say 'will you marry me,'" Chuck explained jokingly, enjoying the sheer absurdity of the situation. His uncle, asking him for advice. On how to propose, no less. It was the height of irony.

"This is _Georgina_, Nephew. There's nothing simple about it," Jack pointed out.

"Alright, alright. What do you love about her?"

"I'm not having this conversation." Chuck eyed his uncle, amused.

"You want my help, you're gonna have to cooperate," he told him.

"Okay okay. Just stop enjoying this so much," Jack replied glaring at him.

"No promises." He sighed and looked down.

"Fine. I love the way she isn't ashamed of who she is. I love the way she can go from zero to crazy in the best possible way. I love the way she is with Milo and Lilah. I love how she always knows how to get exactly what she wants."

"That's it. Take her to some place that's special to both of you, tell her that, and ask," Chuck explained shrugging.

"You're right. Think Blair will mind throwing another dinner party?" Jack asked standing up.

"You know how she feels about planning. How's next weekend?" Jack nodded, pocketing the little velvet box.

"Perfect. Invite everyone. Oh, and Nephew?" Jack called stopping at the door.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked looking up.

"This conversation never happened," he said finally.

"Fine with me. Now get out of my office."

* * *

Tyler stood in the living room nervously. His Dad was talking in hushed tones to a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes. His mother. The word felt so foreign, so imaginary. Would she let him call her Mom? Would he want to?

"Ty, someone's here to see you," Nate called leading Bree into the living room. Tyler snapped to attention guiltily, hoping they hadn't caught him eavesdropping. He wished Audrey were there.

"Bree, this is Ty. Ty, this is Bree," Nate introduced standing in the middle of them.

"It's really nice to meet you," Bree said extending her hand. Tyler stared at her in disbelief. The minute he touched her, it would be real. This was the woman he spent years thinking about, wondering why she didn't want him. Longing for as he watched Blair, Serena, even Georgina dote over their children while he was left alone. Impulsively, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She exhaled, hugging him back. He towered over her, and he could smell coffee and her perfume.

"It's, uh.. Really nice to meet you too," Tyler muttered awkwardly, pulling away.

"So, is there.. Anything you want to talk about?" Bree asked sitting down on the couch.

"That's a loaded question," Tyler replied, only half joking and sat down.

"Sorry. I don't really know where to start," she told him apologetically.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Tyler asked finally.

"Oh... Wow. I, um-I guess I thought you'd be better off without me. I knew Nate would be an amazing father, and I didn't know if you'd want to see me."

"Wouldn't want to see you? Do you know how many times I needed you over the years? How many times I wondered if there was something wrong with me? All my friends have mothers that love them, and I..." Tyler trailed off, shaking his head. Bree was looking at him like he'd slapped her.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said that," he apologized quickly.

"No, it's okay. I can't imagine how long you've been holding that in. Besides, I know I deserve it," she replied with a sad smile.

"I just... I couldn't figure out why you didn't want me. I've heard countless stories of distant mothers leaving their kids with the nanny, but at least they knew who their mother was. You left me with nothing."

"Ty, I don't expect you to understand. I know how selfish I must seem, leaving you like that. I've thought about you every single day. I've wondered where you are, what you're doing. I just want you to know how sorry I am for any pain I've caused you," Bree said, risking a glance at her son. He didn't look angry-just hurt and broken.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's been hard sometimes. But Dad's been great, and you're here now," Tyler replied, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Ty.. I can't stay. I wish I could. I want to know you so badly, but if my family found out I was here? I'd be excommunicated. Again."

"So that's it? You abandon me for my entire life, and now that I'm asking you to be a part of it, you're not going to because you're scared your parents will be _mad_ at you?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"It's not that simple," Bree tried to say, but he wasn't having any of it.

"It's exactly that simple. Of all the things I thought about you leaving me, I never once blamed you. I was never angry or resentful. I kept hoping that there was a good reason and that you just didn't love me."

"Don't think that. Please. I loved you the minute you were placed into my arms. Giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do,' Bree told him desperately.

"And now you're leaving again. Like a _coward_," Tyler spat venomously.

"Ty, please try to understand," Bree begged reaching for his arm." He shook her off and stood up.

"I've spent my whole life trying to understand. I tried to be open minded, to let you in after you were basically cornered into meeting me, but I can't do this anymore." He looked down, avoiding the pain in her eyes. He couldn't look at her face and see himself, see the mother he could've had, see his features in hers, see the promises that were never made.

"I'm sorry Ty," Bree said finally. Sorry. That was it. She'd never made any attempt to know him and all she did to try to fix her ways was say one measly five letter word. He was done with this, he was done with her.

"Amy will see you out," he stated evenly, heading to his room without a single look back.

* * *

Audrey looked down at her phone and sighed. She didn't want to push Tyler, but she thought he'd call by now.

"He's going to call, A. Bass women do not wait by the phone," Blair said smoothing her daughter's hair down.

"This isn't like him. I haven't heard from him all day," Audrey explained dejectedly.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this," Blair decided standing up.

"What's that?" Audrey wondered watching her mother grab their coats.

"Shop, of course," Blair declared grinning, "Dorota!" Blair's loyal maid came running over a dish in one hand, a towel in the other.

"Yes Ms. Blair?"

"The kitchen can wait. My daughter is in serious need of retail therapy. Make sure you leave a note for Chuck and Henry so they don't worry," Blair instructed.

"Okay. I go call car around also," Dorota replied.

'Thanks Dorota. You're the best. Oh, and A? Leave your phone. We can't have him thinking you've been staring at it all day." Audrey shrugged and set her phone down on the end table. "Too many games can hurt you both, but there's nothing wrong with a little power play." Audrey laughed and shrugged on her coat.

"I don't even want to know. Now hurry! Fifth Ave is waiting." Blair grinned at her daughter proudly.

"You are the best daughter in the world," she told her.

"I know," Audrey answered in the airy, confident way only the daughter of Blair Waldorf (Bass) could.

"You did not do that!" Audrey laughed in disbelief as her and her mother walked through the door, bags in hand.

"I did. Tights are not pants, and she was never going to learn if measures weren't taken. You don't become the Queen of Constance by showing mercy," Blair replied with a proud grin. They'd shopped until they were physically exhausted, Dorota hurrying to catch up to them under the weight of their extra bags. Blair had been filling Audrey in on some of her finest Queen B moments.

"If I went to Constance when you did, I would've been terrified of you," she told her mother picking up the bags that were going in her room.

"You could've taken me. Being queen is in your DNA," Blair declared.

"So I've heard," Audrey replied picking up her phone. There was a message from Tyler. She grinned and opened it.

_A, I don't know where I am. Can you come get me? _

"Mom! I have to go. Something's happened," Audrey explained starting to panic. She quickly hit the three on her speed dial, second only to her Mom and Dad.

"Ty, where are you? Are you okay?" Audrey asked worriedly.

"I might've done something I shouldn't have," Tyler slurred dejectedly.

"Tyler Nathaniel Archibald, are you drunk?" Audrey demanded. Tyler never bothered with drugs or alcohol-he'd always said life was more fun when he could remember his nights. He usually left that to Henry and Milo.

"A little. She didn't want me, A. I don't know what I thought would happen," he sighed.

"Ty, tell me where you are," Audrey pleaded.

"I was at the Oak Room, but I wanted to see you... I think one of those guys spiked my drink." Audrey ran upstairs.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. Henry? Henry are you home?" she called desperately knocking on his door.

"Hey. Hey what is it?" Henry asked when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"It's Ty. He's lost and he's drunk. This is all my fault. I thought he was just ignoring me. If I'd known..." Audrey trailed off, her voice breaking. Henry stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll find him," he assured her.

"I don't want Mom and Dad to know about this," Audrey muttered into her brother's shirt. Ever since she could remember, Henry had been her fierce protector, and she'd always felt safest when he held her like this.

"They won't. Go call the car around, I'll give Dorota an excuse," Henry told her authoritatively. Audrey nodded. It was a lot easier to feed Dorota excuses-their parents could see right through them.

"I'll meet you out front."

Five minutes later, Audrey and Henry sat in the back of their town car staring at the gossip girl:spotted map and feeding directions to their driver.

"There!" Audrey called, stumbling out the door before the car could come to a complete stop. "Ty! What the hell?" Audrey gasped running over.

Tyler was slumped in an alleyway looking lost and disheveled.

"A, you're here," he slurred looking up at her.

"Of course I'm here. I was worried sick," she replied kneeling down in front of him.

"Sometimes I'm worried I don't deserve you," Tyler replied staring off vacantly.

"Shh, it's okay. We're gonna take you home," Audrey explained fixing his hair.

"No. I can't have.. My Dad," he started to protest, but Henry interrupted.

"You're coming home with us. It's gonna be fine," he assured his best friend, helping him up.

"She may not want me, but at least I have you guys," Tyler said as the siblings helped him into the car. They sighed and shared a concerned look-something was really wrong with their friend.

After a lot of struggling, Henry and Audrey manged to get Tyler into the bathroom.

"Can you get him some water?" Audrey asked her brother.

"Of course. I'll be right back," he told her walking out. She nodded, and turned her attention back to Tyler, rubbing his back while he threw up. When he was done, he slumped against the wall and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry A," he said quietly. Audrey felt her heart constrict-she'd never seen her boyfriend look so broken and helpless. She sat down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay. I love you. It's okay," she whispered kissing him gently on both cheeks and on his lips.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's just... You told me to open up my heart, and as soon as I did she ran. But that's not your fault is it? It's not anyone's fault. I just wasn't meant to have a mother," Tyler sighed dejectedly, leaning into her. Audrey grabbed a washcloth and wiped his face.

"Don't worry about that okay? I'm here. Everything will work out, I promise," she told him comfortingly. He nodded weakly and took her hand in his.

"You guys okay?" Henry asked walking back in with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"I don't think I should be taking anymore pills," Tyler pointed out looking up.

"It'll help your headache. Now shut up and take it," Henry replied kneeling down in front of him and holding it out. Tyler shrugged and took it.

"I had the guest room set up," Henry said, talking more to Audrey than Tyler.

"Alright. I'll help you get him in there. Can you clean him up?" Audrey asked.

"Sure. Take care of yourself for a few minutes. You know where we'll be," he replied standing up. She nodded and headed to her room.

That night, Audrey sat with Tyler's head in her lap, watching him sleep. Her parents would kill her if they caught her still there in the morning, but she couldn't leave him just yet. How could the most carefree and easygoing person she knew be reduced to this? He heart was breaking for him-he'd spent his whole life wondering about his mother, only to have the reality be so awful. Bree Buckley didn't know what she was missing out on-Tyler was one of the best people Audrey knew.

"It'll be okay, Ty. I love you, and I'll be here for you, even if she won't," Audrey whispered kissing his temple. Then, she climbed out of bed and headed to her room, wondering if he'd remember any of this in the morning.

**Spotted: A picking up the pieces of her broken prince. Wonder who'll do the same for her when she finally breaks?**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	13. Chapter 13

Serena walked into the coffee shop, barely catching her breath. Nate had introduced Bree to Tyler the day before and he hadn't heard from either of them since.

"Nate?" she called looking around.

"Over here," he called back standing up. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, searching his face worriedly.

"I'm fine. Henry called while you were walking in-Ty's with him," Nate explained.

"Oh, thank God. I was worried something happened," Serena exhaled sitting down.

"He's physically okay, but I'm still worried. Bree disappeared without a trace. I hope he's dealing okay," Nate told her.

"Hey," she said soothingly, reaching out to take his hand, "He's with Henry. And I'm sure Audrey's with them. They'll take care of him." He squeezed her hand gratefully.

"Hey. What happened yesterday?" Blair asked walking in with Chuck next to her, a hand protectively on her lower back.

"I wish I knew. I left them alone to talk, and next thing I know, neither of them are anywhere to be found," Nate explained.

"Well don't worry about Ty. I told Henry as soon as he wakes up, to take him straight home," Blair promised.

"He could've talked to me. I don't know why his first thought was to leave," he replied dejectedly.

"Don't be so hard on him. He'll come to you when he's ready," Chuck advised his best friend comfortingly.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how I'd get through this without you," Nate said meaningfully.

"We're your best friends remember?" Blair reminded him, taking note of Serena and Nate's joined hands for the first time. Serena shot her a look, warning her not to say anything. She shrugged innocently, but Serena knew that wasn't going to be the end of it.

* * *

**Hey Upper East Siders. You'll never guess what I came across today. J in a heated discussion with a dark-haired stranger. Only thing we know for sure? It's not Henry **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

"What are you doing here?" Jessica demanded, stepping outside.

"I can't pay my girl a visit?" Shane asked innocently, closing the distance between them.

"I'm not your girl, Shane. And I haven't been since you got me arrested," Jessica whispered shortly.

"You make it sound so awful. It's not my fault you weren't fast enough," he replied, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"No, but it was your fault we were even in that house in the first place," she snapped shoving his hand away.

"Come on, J. You and I know you don't belong here. As soon as they find out who you really are, they're gonna kick you right out," Shane told her smugly. She hated how close he had the nerve to get to her. When Henry leaned in like that, it made her head spin, but Shane? All she wanted to do was smack him.

"I don't know what you thought we had. That ended the minute those handcuffs were placed on me. I got my life together. I have a family. I no longer want anything to do with you," she stated evenly.

"Alright, but when all this fails to be enough and you're looking for a little pick me up," he started, shaking a brown paper bag in her face, "You know where to find me." Jessica crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I don't do that anymore. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm happy. I don't need you anymore," she said finally, storming off.

* * *

"Ty, you up?" Audrey asked peeking her head in the doorway.

"Now I know why I don't drink," Tyler groaned sitting up. She walked in and sat down on the bed.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked, concern written clear on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he replied leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back for a while, allowing him to get lost in her as they fell back on to the bed, kisses deepening and hands roaming.

"Wait," she said pulling away.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, searching her face.

"We should stop. I don't want this to be because you're lonely and trying to forget," she explained.

"A, can you please stop psychoanalyzing me? I need my girlfriend right now, not a therapist," Tyler replied crossly.

"Are you serious? I rubbed your back while you threw up, I held you while you slept, I never once tried to pressure you into talking when you didn't want to. I thought I did everything right," Audrey answered, losing fire as she spoke.

"That's the problem. You don't have to be perfect. Couples are supposed to make mistakes, to fight. It's not the end of the world."

"You want to fight? Fine. Get out," she told him sitting up.

"A, wait. I didn't mean-" Tyler started to reply reaching for her. She shook his arm off.

"You didn't mean to blame me for what happened with your mother? You didn't mean to criticize me for trying to be there for you? That's all this is. I'm not trying to be your therapist, or the perfect girlfriend- I'm just trying to be there for you, to let you know that someone.." she trailed off shaking her head.

"Loves me?" Tyler supplied gently.

"Get _out_," she replied standing up. "Don't tell me you heard what I said last night;don't tell me anything. Just get your stuff and leave. Your Dad's worried about you," she muttered looking down. He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her forehead softly.

"A, I-" She pulled away.

"Please just go," she muttered.

"We'll talk later okay?" Tyler tried again.

"Go home, Ty. You have a lot to work out," she said finally, heading to her room without a second glance.

* * *

"Hey guys. Where's Milo?" Franky asked stepping into the Sparks/Bass penthouse.

"In his room, as always," Georgina replied.

"The only time he ever leaves is when you're here," Lilah added. She was sitting on the floor in front of Georgina who was brushing her hair. Franky grinned proudly.

"I'll go drag him out," she said heading towards his room.

"Hey Beautiful," Milo said smiling at her when she walked in. He was sitting at his desk typing.

"Hi. Your Mom and sister want you to join the real world," she told him sitting in his lap.

"And they sent you in here? Now I'm never gonna leave," he replied kissing her.

"What're you working on?" Franky asked pulling away to look at the computer. In one swift move, he'd minimized the document and was trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"Your Mom's downstairs," she managed to say, even though she was thoroughly distracted.

"I guess you're gonna have to keep quiet then," Milo said into her neck.

"God, I love you," she sighed as his hand traveled up her skirt.

"I love you too. Which is why I'm going to 'join the real world' now," he replied smirking and pulling away.

"You're gonna pay for this later," Franky muttered standing up, now insanely sexually frustrated.

"Can't wait. Now, come on. My Mom had Lydia make your favorite," Milo told her, completely unapologetic.

"Italian?" Franky asked hopefully as they headed to the living room, hands swinging lazily between them.

"Of course." She grinned excitedly.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Partly because I love Italian, partly because I know you'll finish what you started, and mostly because I need favor."

"A favor?" Milo asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, you see, my Dad kind of freaked when he found out we're together. He gave me all this crap about how he wants to meet you before we can really see each other. My Mom's fine with it, though, so it should be okay. And either way, I told him it's my decision who I date. So it's really just to placate him for a little while and... I'm babbling aren't I?" He nodded slightly, still looking dumbstruck.

"Mi? Please say something," Franky pleaded, searching his face.

"I don't know, Franky," he said after a long pause.

"You don't know? Tell me, when do you ever know anything? This is important to me, Milo," she snapped pulling her hand away.

" You just said it's only to placate your father. If that's true, why does it even matter?" he challenged.

"Because I never expected you to say no. Relationships take work. It's not all sex and hanging out in your room. The minute I imply I need you to do something for me, you shut down!"

"That's not true," Milo protested.

"Oh really, Mr. Sleep with me and then take two months to tell me you love me?" Franky asked accusingly.

"You can't just drudge up the past every time you're upset," he answered evenly.

"And you can't keep pretending this isn't a relationship!" The words hung in the air, both of them knowing that this was it. This conversation could go one of two ways, and both of them were pretty terrifying.

"I have never pretended that. We go to dinner every week, I walk you to class, we hold hands when we walk. You've met my parents. How much of that sounds like me denying this is a real relationship? You're the most important person in the world to me," he answered, his voice softening at the end. Franky _hated it_ when he did that. It made her want to melt into his arms and forget all else. But she was much too prideful for that.

"Then prove it," she told him instead, before turning and leaving, ignoring the questioning looks on Georgina and Lilah's faces.

* * *

"So what were you up to this morning?" Henry asked when Jessica walked up. They'd agreed to meet in Central Park for breakfast, and Monkey was sitting next to him obediently.

"Nothing," Jessica lied automatically sitting down.

"I saw Gossip Girl, Jess. Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Should I be concerned you frequent a gossip site for teen girls?" Jessica asked reaching for a croissant.

"Jess. You don't have to lie to me. Letting people in, remember?" Henry prodded gently.

"You know, when my boyfriend asks me to have breakfast, I don't exactly expect him to spend the morning interrogating me," Jessica snapped.

"I'm not interrogating you. If you're in trouble-" Jessica scrambled up abruptly.

"I don't know where you got this crazy idea that I need to be saved, but I'm not gonna keep encouraging your hero complex." Henry stood up, looking wounded.

"Hero complex? Jess, I care about you. I just want to help," he told her taking her hand.

"Well, don't okay? It was nothing and I don't meed your help," she muttered pulling her hand away and storming off. Henry sat down, more confused than ever.

"What was that about?" he asked turning to Monkey. The dog just walked over and put his head in his lap, as if to say, 'I have no idea.'

**Spotted: A lover's quarrel between Princess J and her Prince Not So Charming. Guess her past's finally catching up to her. What's this mystery girl hiding? I'll find out soon enough. I always do **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	14. Chapter 14

"You can't avoid me forever," Tyler told Audrey walking over to her. She was seated on the Met steps surrounded by her minions.

"Girls, what do we do to insensitive boyfriends that don't appreciate our compassion?" she asked dismissively.

"Sorry about this," one of the girls whispered as they stepped forward and dumped their yogurt on him.

"I'm trying to fix this, A," Tyler said wiping the yogurt off his face.

"Clearly, you're not trying hard enough," Audrey huffed crossing her arms. Tyler sighed and sulked off.

"You. Number Three," Audrey called singling out one of the girls. The mousy brunette stepped forward tentatively.

"Since when do we apologize to our victims?" Audrey asked standing up.

"We don't. I just-I felt bad," the girl attempted to explain.

"You felt bad? Do you think I'd dump yogurt all over someone that didn't deserve it?" The girl shook her head frantically.

"Exactly. So we don't 'feel bad' for people who've incurred my wrath. Because they_ deserve it_. Do you understand or do I need to draw you a chart?"

"No," the girl answered quickly.

"No...?" Audrey prompted impatiently.

"No, Audrey. It won't happen again," she promised.

"Oh, I know it won't. You're dismissed for the day. Go before I decide to be less forgiving," Audrey instructed sitting back down. The rest of the girls looked at each other apprehensively. Audrey was never like this.

"What are you three gaping at?" she snapped.

"Nothing," was the quick response.

"A? You okay?" Franky asked walking over. Audrey sighed, defeated.

"You're dismissed," she told them waving her hand. They didn't have to be told twice-they were already halfway down the steps.

"I just came from helping Ty clean yogurt out of his hair. What happened?" Franky asked sitting down.

"I don't even know," Audrey replied resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Come on, A. The last time I saw you guys you couldn't go thirty seconds without physical contact," Franky pointed out.

"Ty's going through a lot right now. Meeting his mother didn't exactly turn out how he expected it to. I just... Decided to remove myself from the list of things he's worried about," Audrey explained shrugging.

"By dumping yogurt on his head? You and I both know what this is really about," Franky replied sternly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that innocent doe eyed gaze, Audrey Bass. Ty hurt you and you're too prideful to forgive him," Franky said giving her best friend a pointed look.

"I told him I love him," Audrey admitted finally.

"And he didn't say it back?" Franky prompted.

"No, that's not it. He was drunk and passed out when I told him. The plan was for him to not even remember it the next day." Franky nodded, attempting to understand where Audrey was coming from.

"It's just... He wasn't himself, and when I tried to bring him back, he completely shut down."

"Maybe you should tell him that. I know your automatic defense is to strike before he hurts you, but he's not like all the other guys, A. This is Ty we're talking about. Ty, who you've known your entire life. Ty, who's Dad had to update half the school's library because he punched Arthur Mavis for making you cry freshmen year." Audrey smiled fondly at the memory.

"You're right, as usual. I've been told my whole life if a guy doesn't jump through hoops for me, he's not worth my time. But Ty's done all that and more hasn't he?" Audrey asked looking over at Franky.

"Yes. He has. Go talk to him, please. For all of us." Audrey hugged her and stood up.

"You're the best, Franky. I'll call you later to tell you how it went. Wish me luck!" Audrey called running off. Franky watched Audrey go, wondering if it was time to take her own advice.

* * *

"Mom? You home?" Franky called stepping out of the elevator. The entire penthouse was eerily quiet-no Serena eagerly gossiping with a client, no vintage indie records meant to help Dan find inspiration while wrote. Not even Sally humming quietly to herself while she vacuumed. Confused, Franky made her way to her parents' office. There was a note on her Mom's desk. _Out with Nate. You're welcome to stop by with Audrey. I think Ty really needs you guys right now. Tons of love, Mom. _

Franky sat down and wondered if Audrey and Tyler had the chance to work things out yet. She'd never seen two people as accepting of and in sync with each other as they were;she hoped they didn't throw that all away over some petty argument. She'd started pacing as she thought, dragging her fingers across the books in her Dad's bookshelf. She stopped when she came across one with his name on it. He'd never told her about this. "Inside," she read pulling the book off the shelf and starting to read.

Franky read the entire book in one sitting, disgusted by the thinly veiled history in front of her, but unable to stop. She couldn't believe the awful things her father had written about his oldest friends and the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. The characters were shells of the people she loved, pictures painted with a judgmental brush by an artist that didn't know them at all.

"Franky? Where are you?" she heard her mother call. She quickly shoved the book into her bag-she'd have to schedule an emergency meeting at lunch tomorrow.

"In here, Mom!" Serena walked in carrying an armful of shopping bags.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up some stuff for a client on the way back from Nate's," she explained setting them down.

"It's fine, Mom. Don't worry about it," Franky replied standing up.

"You okay? You look upset," Serena commented sitting down.

"Fine. I just remembered I have to go meet Milo. Do you think we could have lunch Saturday, just the two of us?" she wondered.

"Of course. You know I never say no to you. Or food. We'll go to that place on Madison that you like so much." Franky smiled and hugged her mother. The judged, shallow literary version of her only made Franky appreciate the real Serena even more.

"I'll be back before dinner," she promised as she left.

"Mi? You in there?" Franky asked knocking on his door.

"Come in!" he called back. He was sitting on his bed, his laptop paused on a movie Franky didn't recognize.

"Hi," she said standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Hi," Milo replied looking confused.

"I know I said I was mad at you. And I was. But then I found this," Franky explained pulling the book out of her bag and handing it to him. He flipped through it, a pensive look on his face.

"Dylan and Sabrina? Like Dan and Serena?" She nodded and sat down.

"I don't know what to do. My Mom tells me about stuff my Dad's written for her all the time. She always says how wonderful and flattering the way he captures her is. What part of that is flattering and beautiful?"

"Hey, this was written a long time ago," Milo pointed out, wrapping his arms around her.

"So?" He sighed and stroked her, knowing that would get her to at least start to calm down.

"I just... I feel like I've been told this huge lie my whole life. Aunt B and Uncle Chuck tell Audrey everything about their past. The good and the bad. Do my parents just not trust me?" Franky wondered.

"Of course your parents trust you, Franky. Maybe it just never came up," he offered.

"My Dad trashed everyone we love in a best selling novel and had some creepy crush on Aunt B and it never came up?" Franky asked sarcastically.

"Your Dad and Blair? That's unexpected," Milo said after a minute.

"It's gross," Franky replied. The thought of it was so outrageous, she had to laugh. She stopped when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"I missed you," he told her.

"You did?" He nodded and looked down.

"I had this crazy idea in my head that I would just show up at your place unannounced and meet your parents. I was gonna tell you that if that's what's important to you, it's important to me." Franky grinned, shocked-she couldn't believe he'd been planning that.

"When were you going to do that?"

"Today. I was trying to work up the nerve when you knocked on the door," Milo explained sheepishly. Franky leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently.

"I love you," she told him after she pulled away.

"I love you too. And I meant what I said. I overreacted earlier. Whenever you want, just let me know." Franky's grin widened.

"You're the best. Can you meet me for lunch Saturday?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied shrugging.

"Perfect. I've gotta go. I promised my Mom I'd be home for dinner. Call me later?" Franky asked standing up.

"Of course." She smiled and gave him one more quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica demanded. She'd been wandering around the city in an attempt to clear her head. Shane refused to leave her alone-everywhere she turned, there he was. It was only a matter of time until he ran into one of her friends and told them everything. Walking around ended up doing nothing but make her feel paranoid. So walking into her room and seeing Henry was not a welcome surprise.

"You've been avoiding me," he pointed out looking hurt. It made her heart constrict, seeing him like that, but everywhere she went, Shane seemed to follow, and she didn't want him meeting Henry. Ever. She looked down, tracing her necklace guiltily. She'd felt ridiculous wearing it at first, but it was a part of Henry- a symbol of what they had. Hence, she never took it off.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Jessica said finally, in her best attempt to sound stoic.

"I know you, Jess. You're not telling me something," Henry answered standing up.

"What's there to tell?" she asked looking down.

"I don't know, maybe who that guy that's been stalking you is?" Jessica's head snapped up in shock.

"Henry..." He stayed quiet, eyeing her expectantly.

"You should go," she said finally. She couldn't do this.

"Just tell me what's going on," Henry pleaded touching her arm lightly.

"When are you going to get it? I can't!" Jessica snapped pulling away.

"Why not?" The question hung precariously in the air. Why couldn't she just tell him about her past? She knew how much Henry cared about her-he'd get rid of Shane the minute she told him what he was doing. But would he still be that caring if he knew all the terrible things she'd done?

"I just can't, okay? You can't know about this. So if that's all you want to talk about, please just leave," she replied, trying desperately to keep her voice from wobbling.

"Fine. There's this huge dinner my parents are hosting Friday night. My Mom really wants you there. Come or don't, I'm exhausted caring," he told her as he sulked out. She sank down on to her bed, letting the tears fall freely.

**Spotted: J breaking down You know what they say-the truth shall set you free. And I have a feeling this little birdy's about to be let out of her cage...**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know I'm terrible. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Review and let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Franky sat impatiently as her friends slowly joined her at their lunch table. "Finally," she exhaled once Lilah sat down completing the group.

"Alright, Franky. What's the big emergency?" Henry asked.

"I would tell you, but I think it'll speak for itself."

"Girls," she instructed. Audrey's minions handed everyone a copy of Inside. The table fell silent as everyone skimmed through a copy of Inside, expressions of shock and disgust.

"He made my Dad gay. Which wouldn't matter, except that he's basically your Uncle Eric," Tyler said to Henry.

"He had my Dad hang himself. With his scarf," Henry replied.

"Okay you win. That's way worse," Tyler conceded.

"What the hell is this Clair character? Because she's not my Mom. She'd never let my dad hang himself. And she'd definitely never sleep with Dan Humphrey," Audrey declared indignantly.

"Something has to be done. How could our parents not tell us about this?" Franky wondered. Henry and Audrey looked down guiltily.

"You knew?"

"Well... Yeah," Audrey admitted uneasily.

"And, what it just never came up?" Franky demanded.

"It was over a decade ago, Franky. It doesn't matter," Audrey replied in her best attempt to placate her. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite affect.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't have a perfect relationship with my parents. I'm sorry they don't sit around and tell me all the horrible things they've done to each other and all the weird places they have sex!"

"Excuse me?" Audrey sputtered incredulously. Franky shrugged, unrepentant.

"How dare you minimize our relationship to that because my parents don't shelter and spoil us like yours," Audrey stated quietly, evenly.

"Sheltered! I'm sheltered? Your parents paid Vanya to dress up as Santa Claus and deliver your gifts until you were thirteen!" Audrey stared at Franky, tears blurring her vision.

"At least I know my Dad would never belittle, judge, and betray the people we love the way your self-serving prick of a father did," she said before turning and running off.

"Really Franky?" Tyler asked with a disappointed look before running off after Audrey.

"I know you're hurt, Franky, but A didn't do it to you. Telling the whole school her business isn't gonna solve anything," Henry told her gently.

"Bite me, Bass," she snapped storming off.

"Well that was a cluster fuck,"Lilah commented looking down at her phone. Gossip Girl had already updated with a video of Audrey and Franky's fight.

"Shut up Li," Milo muttered getting up to go comfort his girlfriend.

* * *

"A, wait!" Tyler called. Audrey was practically flying down the hallway, trying to keep the tears from falling before she got behind a closed door.

"Just leave me alone, Ty! I can't believe she just said that..." Tyler sighed and walked faster-he wasn't about to let her get away. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Audrey. Look at me," he pleaded. Audrey turned and regarded him, her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears.

"I was just trying to help," she whimpered helplessly.

"I know," he answered wrapping his arms around her.

"What are we doing Ty?" Audrey asked defeatedly.

"What do you mean?" Tyler wondered, confused.

"We're in a fight. I dumped yogurt on your head," she reminded him.

"Well, I kinda deserved it," he replied with a comforting smile.

"It's not like I'm winning any awards for Girlfriend of the Year," she said smiling back.

"I wouldn't want you to. I want you to be the crazy girlfriend that dumps yogurt on my head every time we have a fight. That's the Audrey I love," he told her meaningfully.

"You... What?" Audrey asked, shocked.

"I love you. My crazy, manipulative, defensive, caring, intelligent, strong willed, protective, beautiful, amazing girlfriend." He'd barely finished talking before she was pressing her lips to his fervently.

"I love you too. Thanks for coming after me despite... You know, everything," she said after they broke away.

"Hey. You're my best friend. No matter what else happens, I'll always be there for you," he assured her. She smiled gratefully.

"That goes both ways, Archibald. Let me in every once and a while okay?" she asked pointedly.

"Okay," he agreed smiling at her. The bell rang, interrupting them.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Audrey said taking his hand.

"Thank you. For that night," Tyler said as they walked.

"For you? Anytime."

* * *

"I finally figured it out." Jessica stopped in her tracks. She'd been on her way to find Audrey when she bumped into Shane.

"Figured what out? And what are you doing on school grounds?" she whispered shortly.

"I discovered a new site. On of my girls introduced me to it. Maybe you've heard of it. Gossip Girl?" he asked smugly. _Oh no_.

"Shane, I don't know what you're planning, but please don't," she begged.

"I haven't sent anything in- Yet. I was just reading. She seems to really like you-the trust fund baby's charity case," he told her with an unnervingly self-satisfied smirk.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Jessica snapped raising her hands to shove him. He caught her and pulled her in close.

"Now we're talking."

"Let go of me," Jessica demanded trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Ooh my favorite game," Shane whispered darkly.

"I'm serious, Shane. Get off," she pleaded, pulling harder, but he was stronger.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jessica froze. Henry, Tyler, and Audrey were running over.

"Get your hands off her!" Henry called.

"Or what? You're not gonna get your hands dirty are you?" Shane asked tauntingly.

"Of course not. Ty, would you?" Henry asked turning to Tyler.

"My pleasure," Tyler answered punching Shane square in the jaw. Shane stumbled back, rubbing his cheek.

"I warned you, J. Just wait. When the time is right, you're gonna pay for this," he spat before storming off.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked eyeing Jessica worriedly.

"No," she whimpered falling into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. Want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I'm overreacting. I wanted to see if Audrey was okay." Henry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"A, Jess wants to talk to you," he called to his sister.

"Hey. Who was that?" Audrey asked walking over.

"Shane. It's complicated. Don't worry about me, though- I saw you and Franky on Gossip Girl. You okay?" Audrey shrugged and looked down.

"Not really. But Franky's my sister. We'll work it out eventually." Jessica smiled and hugged her.

"Good. We wouldn't your Mom's dinner to be overshadowed by you guys fighting." Audrey laughed.

"Trust me, Jess. My Mom's dinner is going to be absolutely insane. And it's not gonna be because of the food," she told her.

"I have a lot to learn about being a part of this don't I?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. But luckily you have me to guide you," Audrey announced proudly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Franky shouted indignantly. It was after school and she was pacing through Milo's room in a huff.

"You said some pretty harsh stuff too," Milo pointed out. Franky stopped in her tracks.

"Who's side are you on?" Milo sighed and stood up.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Franky. Audrey is your best friend. Maybe you should just... Let it go," he suggested. Franky scoffed in disbelief.

"Let it go? What did you all just get together and decide to turn on me? You, Audrey, my Dad. Am I just not as important to you as you are to me?" she demanded.

"Franky, you know I love you. Audrey and your Dad do too. Just talk to her, okay?" Milo pleaded.

"I shall do no such thing! If she wants to be friends again, all she has to do is apologize," Franky declared shrugging.

"You know that's not going to happen," Milo reminded her pointedly.

"Then I hope Ty is an incredible new best friend," Franky replied picking up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Milo asked.

"Home, where I'm appreciated," she announced dramatically.

"Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Milo asked wrapping his arms around her. Franky glared at him._Damn him and his adorable pout,_ she thought giving in and smiling.

"Fine. One of these days I'm gonna be able to resist you," she told him jokingly. He just laughed and kissed her.

**Hey Upper East Siders. Hope you're enjoying your period of relative calm, cause it's almost over. I'm about to drop a huge bomb. When you ask? Well when the time is right of course. Until then... **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	16. Chapter 16

The table was completely silent. Well, not completely- the adults were conversing politely, the way adults do. Serena was animatedly telling a story about an eccentric client, and everyone was nodding and laughing at the appropriate times. Audrey and Franky were shooting each other dirty looks across the table, Tyler and Milo doing their best to keep their girlfriends from clawing each other's eyes out. _This is ridiculous_, Jessica thought finally.

"Mrs. Bass, Mrs. Humphrey I'm sorry to interrupt but your daughters are in a fight over something ridiculous," she announced.

"Hey!" Franky and Audrey shouted and then went back to glaring at each other.

"How many times have we told you two life is too short for petty arguments?" Blair asked.

"We'll makeup as soon as Franky apologizes," Audrey told her mother.

"So it's solved then. Franky say sorry so we can all move on with our lives," Blair told her niece.

"Hey! What makes you so sure Franky should apologize? Audrey probably started it," Serena broke in.

"Now why the hell would you think that?" Blair demanded.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because she's fifty percent Chuck and fifty percent you," Serena answered haughtily.

"Well your daughter is fifty percent Humphrey, but you don't see me throwing _that_ in her face." Serena gasped and stood up.

"You haven't grown up at all since high school have you?" Blair stood up calmly.

"And you haven't learned a thing." With that, both mothers stormed off. Chuck and Nate sighed knowingly and stood up to follow them.

"Shouldn't I go after Serena?" Dan asked looking wounded. Chuck just shot him a look and went to find his wife.

"Sorry Dan, but fights like this have to be handled a certain way. Best to just stay here and let Dorota know it's time to serve," Nate explained heading off to find Serena.

"Every time," Dan muttered sulking off towards the kitchen.

"Well that didn't work out the way it was supposed to," Jessica said after a minute.

"It's okay, know you meant well," Audrey told her comfortingly.

"Exactly. And when Audrey apologizes we can all go back to being friends," Franky broke in.

"I'd sooner shop at JC Penney," Audrey declared.

"I'd sooner fly coach," Franky answered glaring at her.

"Guys! You two are best friends. More than that, you're family. Is what happened really worth all this?" Jessica asked pointedly. Audrey and Franky were looking down guiltily when everyone's phones went off.

**Hey Upper East Siders. I promised a scoop didn't I? And since I always deliver, here goes: We all loved J in her gold Waldorf Original, but turns out _orange_ is her color. Don't believe me? I don't blame you, I was shocked myself. Lucky for us, I have video proof. **

_"Shane, I think someone's coming," Jessica whispered staring out the window._

_"It'll be fine. Now come on, you promised a show," Shane answered from behind the camera._

_"Oh, alright. Can I at least have a little pick me up first?" Jessica asked with her best puppy dog face. Shane laughed and held out a pill. Jessica grinned and let him drop into her mouth._

_"And now, today's feature presentation!" she announced hopping up on the kitchen counter._

_"Don't break anything. We don't want the owners knowing we were here," Shane warned. Jessica laughed as she started to dance, removing her clothing one article at a time._

_"I'm pretty sure they knew we were here after the last time," she teased, now standing in her bra, underwear, and tattered ballet flats._

_"Maybe we should remind them then. Show me again," Shane instructed. She smirked suggestively and turned around. The camera zoomed in on a tattoo on her lower back that read :**SHANE** in all capital letters. Shane set the camera down and walked over to her, turning her around. Jessica laughed and leaned down to kiss him. He was trailing soft butterfly kisses down her neck when the sirens sounded._

_"Shit! Let's go," he whispered grabbing the camera and running._

_"Shane, wait! I have to get dressed!" Jessica called stumbling off the counter. The door burst open and two cops charged in. Shane ducked into the pantry before they saw him._

_"You're under arrest for breaking, entering, and destruction of property," they announced handing her a shirt. Jessica had barely shrugged into it before the handcuffs were clamped onto her._

_"Was anyone else with you Miss?" one of the cops asked. She shook her head weakly. The cop gave her a pitying glance and lead her out while his partner read her her rights. The camera cut off less than a minute afterwards._

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

Jessica stared at her phone screen in horror. The table was dead silent. She risked a quick glance to Henry, but he just turned away. She looked around-Franky, Audrey, Tyler, and Milo were looking everywhere but her. Feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes, she unclasped her necklace, lay it down on the table, and ran out. They'd barely had the chance to react when their phones went off again.

**Hope our favorite besties didn't judge J too hard. Especially since A's been writing letters to her beau's estranged Mommy and Franky's been spotted with Clear Blue _and_ First Response. Oops, was I not supposed to say that? Oh well**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

"You've been _what_?" Tyler asked turning to Audrey.

"Ty, please. Just let me explain," Audrey begged.

"Explain what? That the whole time you've had me doing penance for that night, you were going behind my back?" he demanded standing up.

"No, Ty it wasn't like that. I was just trying to help," she explained desperately.

"Well maybe I'm sick of you trying to help," he muttered storming off. Audrey sobbed into her hand and ran off towards her room.

"Are you...?" Milo started to ask, but Franky shook her head, cutting him off.

"Of course not. I buy them every time we're together. Just as a... Precautionary thing," she explained quickly.

"Oh! Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if you know..." he trailed off, looking down at her stomach.

"Right. Well I'm gonna run to the restroom. Let me know when your Mom, Jack, and Lilah get here okay?" she requested standing up.

"Yeah, sure," Milo answered still looking mildly confused. She kissed him on his cheek and ran upstairs.

Franky slammed the bathroom door and slunk down on the floor. She read the instructions on the box in an attempt to steady her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box and pulled the test out.

"I'm not pregnant. It's just a false alarm. I can't be pregnant," she commanded, before standing up to take the test.

**I warned you! xoxo **

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I know it's taking me forever to update, but college applications are so not easy! Anyway, enough about me. Did you love it, did you hate it? I'm dying to know. Reviews make me write faster... Thanks for reading, love you guys :)

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Franky stared at the stick impatiently. Surely pregnancy tests weren't supposed to take this long to load. There was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Franky? My Mom's here. I think your Mom and Blair made up, too. Everyone's at the table. Well, except Jess," Milo called through the door. She wrapped the test in a paper towel and washed her hands. She'd look back at it later-and it would be negative. She gave herself a reassuring nod in the mirror and opened the door.

"Let's eat. I'm starved," she said giving her best attempt at a smile and taking his hand.

The table was dead silent when Franky and Milo sat down. Franky couldn't help but notice Audrey and Tyler sitting on opposite ends of the table. Tyler was sitting in his old seat, but Audrey had moved to sit next to Henry. Franky sighed and sat next to Audrey- it wasn't an apology, but it was a sign of support. Audrey smiled down at the table. Henry sat staring into space, Jessica's necklace clutched tightly in his hand.

"Everybody okay?" Milo asked in an attempt to break the silence. Audrey and Tyler looked at each other, but didn't speak. Franky squeezed his hand comfortingly. It was clear their friends had quite a few issues to work out. At the other end of the table, Serena and Blair were laughing and complimenting each other like nothing had happened. Franky secretly hoped her and Audrey would get there one day-hurling insults one moment, completely at peace the next. Jack spoke up, interrupting her thought.

"As you may or may not know, I asked for this evening to be arranged. The reason for that was... Oh, to hell with this. Georgina-" At the mention of her name, Georgina pulled her attention from the glass of wine in her hand.

"Yes?" She asked, looking mildly confused.

"We've been together a long time now. It's been some of the greatest years of my life. Getting to know you and Milo. The happy surprise that was Lilah, and _**a lot**_ I probably shouldn't mention in front of either of them. I'm not really one for speeches, but I love you. I love everything about you, and I would especially love it if you... Married me?"

"Oh my God," Georgina gasped as Jack got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.

"Finally!" Serena and Nate called. Chuck smirked knowingly.

"Say yes, Mom," Lilah encouraged. Franky could see Blair and Audrey tearing up.

"I can't believe you," Georgina spat standing up.

"Georgina," Jack tried to say, but she was already storming off.

"I thought that might happen. Everything's fine," Jack assured everyone as he scrambled up off the floor to find Georgina.

"I think it's time for dessert, don't you?" Blair asked smiling and rushing off to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, A. Can we be friends again?" Franky asked turning toward Audrey.

"Oh thank God. I'm sorry, too. Let's never fight again okay?" Audrey asked wrapping her arms around her best friend. Franky smiled into her shoulder- maybe they were getting close to Serena and Blair's level of friendship, after all.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are okay?" Lilah asked Milo.

"They'll be fine, you know how they are. Mom will shout and throw things, Jack will shout back and duck, and by the end of the night, we're gonna need earplugs," Milo told his sister reassuringly.

"You're right. I should go. I have a date," Lilah announced standing up.

"With Edward?" Milo asked.

"Ew, of course not. Later guys. Text me when my parents are finally engaged," Lilah called over her shoulder as she left.

"Where's Lilah going?" Blair asked when she walked back in.

"You know her. Shows up late, leaves early," Audrey explained shrugging.

"Ah. Well dessert is served. Enjoy," Blair announced before finding her way back to her seat.

* * *

"Ty?" Audrey called tentatively. It was after dinner and the adults had disappeared into the library to do whatever it was they did in there. Jack and Georgina were still arguing in the kitchen, leaving the rest of them to sit in Henry and Audrey's "rec room." Tyler had been attacking a random video game and ignoring her all night. Franky and Milo were cuddling in the corner, and Henry had disappeared into his room to sulk. Audrey wanted to scream.

"What, A? In case you didn't notice, I don't really want to talk to you right now," he answered without looking up from the game. Audrey sighed and grabbed the other controller.

"Please don't be like that. I sent those letters while we were still fighting. If you're gonna be mad at me, fine. I deserve it. Just- do me a favor and read one, okay?" Tyler paused the game and looked over at her. She held out a copy of one of the letters she'd sent and handed it to him.

"I love you, Ty. That is and will always be my only motivation," she promised kissing his temple and walking out.

"H? You alright?" Audrey asked walking into her brother's room. Henry looked up, but didn't say anything. Audrey sighed, noticing the empty glass in his hand and sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be begging Ty's forgiveness right about now?" He asked darkly.

"I already did. Now it's time to take care of my brother," Audrey announced comfortingly.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine," Henry replied stubbornly.

"Tell me the truth or I'll tell mom and dad you were in their liquor cabinet again," Audrey threatened. Henry scowled at his sister, before sighing in defeat and handing her the glass.

"She could've told me," he said after a long moment.

"Everyone has demons, H. Maybe she just wasn't ready," Audrey offered, but it did little to assuage her brother's dark mood.

"I understand having a past. Hell, you can't attend St. Jude's or Constance without one. But why did she lie to me?" Henry asked looking down. Audrey reached over and wrapped an arm around him.

"Only she can tell you that. Maybe instead of drinking in the dark, you should go talk to her,"she advised. Henry nodded, considering it.

"You're right. As usual. Thanks, A," he said kissing her hair and standing up.

"Hey what are twins for?" She asked teasingly, before adding, "Don't forget the necklace."

"Right. Cover for me?" He asked as he grabbed the necklace and scrambled into his shoes.

"Of course. Not my fault if Arthur rats you out, though," she told him sweetly.

"I know, I know. Wish me luck!" Henry called over his shoulder as he ran out.

"Good luck!" Audrey called back encouragingly.

* * *

"They kicked you out, huh?" Jessica stopped in her tracks. She'd practically run home only to find Shane standing in front of her building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh, you know me. Just here to offer my support," he answered smugly.

"I don't need your support, Shane," Jessica snapped impatienly. She was sick and tired of seeing his face at every turn.

"How about a friend for the night?" He offered holding up the familiar brown paper bag.

"Please tell me there's alcohol," Jessica answered.

"Of course. My place or yours?" Shane asked.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near your place. Come on," she told him opening the door.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," Shane declared once they were in the elevator.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice. Just don't steal anything. This is my stuff now," Jessica warned once they were in the apartment.

"Don't worry, Princess. I've got everything I want," he answered smirking. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just get me nice and intoxicated."

"My pleasure."

**Looks like J is retreating back to her old ways. Something tells me H won't be too thrilled about this. I can't wait til he finds out... **

**Xoxo**

**gossip girl**

* * *

**A/N: **Oneday I'll update this regularly. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing anyway. I love you guys to death. Thoughts on this chapter? Theories for what's gonna happen next? Don't be shy, I'm dying to hear! xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler stared at the envelope in his lap. He could see his mother's name written on it in Audrey's neat, deliberate cursive. He didn't know what he was giving her such a hard time about- they were fighting. He'd known Audrey his entire life. If he was going to hold her responsible for every vindictive thing she did, their relationship would never work. Truth was, he wasn't even mad, just shocked.

"Just read it," Milo called impatiently.

"Oh shut up and go back to sticking your tongue down your girlfriend's mouth," Tyler replied irritably. Milo smirked and turned his attention back to Franky. Tyler shook his head and opened up the letter.

_Dear Ms. Buckley,_

_I don't know if this letter will reach you. Even if it does, whose to say you'll actually read it? Despite all that, I had to try. Because what I do know, is your son. Not only is Ty my brother's best friend, he's mine too. I know everything about him from his favorite movie (Annie, even though if you ask him he'll say Transformers), to his favorite color (he's been going back and forth between green and blue. Right now it's blue). I also know what a toll your absence has taken on him._

_Ty puts on a brave face, but as I mentioned earlier, I know him far too well for that. I can't even imagine how hard it's been for him to watch all of his friends with their mothers and not have one to turn to. My Mom and Aunt S have tried their hardest to be that for him, and Nate is wonderful, of course. But you and I both know that's not the same._

_Honestly, I have no idea what I'm trying to do here. I just... I love your son. I love him more than life itself. He's so wonderful, intelligent, kind. He always knows how to make me laugh and he's the most loyal friend I've ever had. I can't understand how you could abandon someone like him. And I'm not talking about the baby you left on the doorstep. I'm talking about the boy you allowed to have hope, that wanted nothing more to understand, and you didn't even try. You left him. You are a coward, and I hate what you're doing to him. I'm begging you, just call, write, e-mail, I don't know. Even if you can't stay, don't take this chance away from him. I promise you'll love him after you get to know him. Just make some sort of effort to let him have his mother. Please. _

_Sincerely, _

_Audrey L. Bass _

Tyler smiled at they way the y in Audrey wrapped around the bottom of the word. He didn't know what he thought was in the letter, but it wasn't that. It was the most heartfelt thing he'd ever read. He knew Audrey loved him, she'd told him so more than a few things. But it felt like he hadn't heard her until now. He didn't know how he'd ever repay her for that.

"So?" Franky and Milo asked.

"Sorry guys, but this is way too personal. Just know... I freaking love Audrey. I gotta go find her," Tyler told them jumping up.

"That was a lot to get from a letter," Milo pointed out.

"You know what they say. The pen is mightier than the yogurt," Franky joked.

"Wow that was bad," he answered grinning.

"You love me anyway, despite my awful jokes."

"I love you because of them."

Resisting the urge to hurl, Tyler ran down the hall to Audrey's room.

"A?" he called walking in.

"Shh! If my parents hear you, they'll-" he kissed her hard, cutting her off.

"Ty?" Audrey asked pulling away and looking at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You don't deserve me being mad. Thank you for having such unwavering faith in me," Tyler told her meaningfully.

"Well that's what love is dummy," she answered smiling. He laughed and kissed her again. This time, she didn't pull away.

"Wait," Audrey breathed a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Well we're making out in front of an open door with my parents in the house, so there's that," she pointed out.

"Right. Sorry," he answered stepping into the door way.

"So close the door and get over here. And be quiet about it," she whispered mischievously turning and walking to sit on the bed.

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked closing the door.

"If I have to spell it out for you, maybe-" Audrey had barely finished her sentence before Tyler kissed her roughly, cutting her off.

* * *

Henry jumped out of the car and ran into Jessica's building. He had no idea what he was going to say to Jessica when he saw her, but he couldn't just not speak to her.

"Jess? Ms. Liv?" he called walking in.

"Up here, H!" he heard Jessica call.

He walked into Jessica's room to see her sitting cross legged on the floor, empty packets and drugs and empty bottles of alcohol all around her. Shane was sitting on her bed smoking.

"Jess, what the hell?" Henry asked, confused.

"Look, if you came here to let me off gently, you can go. I get it. I'm not who you thought I was. I tried to be, but..." Jessica shrugged and pulled the blunt of out Shane's mouth.

"That's not why I'm here. I wanted to- why is he here?" Henry asked looking over at Shane.

"He had the drugs," Jessica stated simply.

"I really need to talk to you," Henry replied pointedly. Jessica sighed and stood up.

"Shane, you should go," she told him.

"Why? I didn't even get to see if you still had your tattoo," he answered smirking at her.

"You don't have that privilege, anymore. How many times do we have to go through this? I went to juvie, you didn't, I no longer want anything to do with you," she told him harshly. Shane shrugged and stood up.

"Fine. But no matter what, tonight was a sign. You're always gonna come back to me, because you're always gonna be that scared little street rat," he declared. Then he stormed out like Henry wasn't even there.

"What are you doing here Henry?" Jessica asked sounding exhausted.

"I told you. I want to talk," he explained shrugging.

"There's nothing to talk about. Yes, I stole from people, yes I have that asshole's name tattooed on my back, yes I did time. Any other questions?" she asked shortly.

"Why?" Henry wondered. Jessica looked at him, taken aback.

"I... I don't know. I didn't have things, they did. Shane always told me we were like Robin Hood and Maid Marian-stealing from the rich and giving to the poor." She sat down on the bed and took a long drag of her blunt.

"You do know Robin Hood never kept any of that stuff for himself right?" Henry asked sitting down next to her.

"I've never actually seen Robin Hood," she admitted quietly.

"We'll have to fox that. The next time you come over, we'll watch. My parents are really big on Old Hollywood, but Ty's Dad has every cartoon you could think of," Henry told her.

"Next time?" Jessica asked in a small voice.

"How long ago was that video taken?" he asked in reply.

"About a year," she answered.

"Then yes, next time. I'm not here to judge you for your past. I love the Jess you are now. Stubborn and witty and beautiful. I could care less about the girl in that video," Henry said drawing her close. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Love?"

"Did I say love?"

"Yes. Yes you did," Jessica announced grinning.

"Okay, you caught me. I am hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you," Henry replied smiling back.

"Told you you were gonna fall in love with me first," Jessica teased.

"Don't get to used to being right," Henry warned jokingly.

"I won't. About Shane though..." she trailed off and looked down.

"What? Did something happen? Did he touch you?" Henry asked feeling the anger boil up.

"Of course not. I can take care of myself you know," Jessica answered pulling away.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of him... Well, you know." Jessica sighed, softening visibly.

"It's okay. I get it," she promised cradling his face. Henry nodded.

"Go on," he prompted.

"I thought I loved him. I wouldn't have done any of the things I did back then if I didn't. He took care of me. He made me feel wanted when no one else did. I was young, I didn't realize how unhealthy-" she stopped and shook her head, wiping at the tears that had started to fall.

"Hey, it's okay. If it's that hard, you don't have to explain. Not until you're ready," Henry assured her wrapping his arm around her. She nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"I probably won't be able to talk about that part of my life for a while. But I know now that this is what real love should feel like. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you," she said.

"Did you just say the L word?" Henry asked teasingly.

"Don't let it go to your head, Bass. I still can't stand you," Jessica answered shoving him playfully.

"No promises," Henry replied laughing.

"Come on let's bake the rest of this into brownies and eat them while we watch cartoons," Jessica suggested standing up.

"I thought you weren't that girl anymore," Henry said looking up at her.

"I'm not, but good weed is good weed. And I have to get rid of the evidence before my Mom gets back," she explained.

"You had me at brownies. Can you take this back now?" he asked holding up her necklace. Jessica grinned and turned her hair out of the way. He clasped her necklace on and kissed her shoulder gently. She spun back around and pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you for coming after me."

"What else was I supposed to do? You needed this back," Henry answered tracing her necklace.

"Idiot. Come on, let's get baked."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hi guys! So I kind of took an unofficial hiatus, but I've decided to start writing again. Here's a little teaser chapter and I'll start writing full length ones soon! Thanks for reading!

Saturday afternoon, Franky strolled into her favorite restaurant to meet her Mom and Milo. She hadn't even glanced at the pregnancy test. It was sitting neatly wrapped in her top drawer. She couldn't worry about it now, though. It was time to get revenge on her Dad and his poison pen.

"You're here!" Her mother squealed standing up.

"Hi Mom," Franky answered hugging her. That was one of Franky's favorite things about her mother. She always greeted people like she hadn't seen them for years, even if she'd seen them that morning.

"The chef is bringing your favorite," Serena announced grinning.

"Sounds good. Oh, look! Milo's here," Franky blurted.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked sounding confused. Milo walked over and waved shyly.

"Hey Franky. Hi Mrs. Humphrey," he said sheepishly.

"Please, call me S. I must say, I'm surprised to see you here," Serena answered sitting down.

"Well, of course you are. Ta da!" Franky broke in forcing a smile.

"Explain, dear," Serena instructed reaching over to take a sip of her wine.

"I wanted you to meet Milo formally. Without Dad interfering " Franky admitted. The table feel silent.

"I hate it when you do this," her mother said finally.

"Do what?" Franky wondered feigning innocence. Serena shot her a look.

"Pit your father and I against each other," she answered pointedly.

"That's not..! I'm not... Look, Dad's being ridiculous. And a hypocrite. How can he tell me who's good for me or not? He was hardly a saint himself. Please, Mom. Just have my back on this one. Please?" Franky pleaded.

"Fine. But this is the last time. I love you, but your father and I are supposed to be a team. I can't keep choosing sides." Franky beamed, satisfied.

"Fair enough. Let's eat."

The rest of lunch went great. Franky was too nauseous to even look at her lunch, but her mother barely noticed. She adored Milo- she thought he was sweet and amusing. She even invited him to come visit whenever he wanted. They were in the middle of dessert when Serena's phone rang.

"That's work. I have to go, but you two stay, have fun. Tell Simon to send me the bill," she said as she stood and gathered her stuff.

"Sure Mom. See you at home." Serena nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye, Milo. So good to meet you. And don't forget- you're always welcome," she told him and wrapped him a hug too.

"Sure, Mrs. Humph- S," he answered.

"Bye!" Serena called hurrying out.

"That went even better than I thought it would!" Franky squealed once her mother was out the door. Milo didn't say anything, choosing instead to stare at his gelato petulantly.

"What?"

"You tricked your Mom into meeting me," he said finally.

"I didn't trick her. It was just... a lucky coincidence," Franky explained shrugging.

"No, it wasn't. You're so obsessed with things your Dad did all those years ago, you can't even see that you're not acting much different," Milo declared leaning back in his seat.

"That's ridiculous! I would never sellout my friends the way he did!" Franky protested.

"Really? So shouting about Audrey's family life on the steps of the MET was what, exactly?"

"That's not fair and you know it! I was upset!"

"That may be so. But ever since you found that book, you've been acting like a completely different person. You'd hate you right now," Milo pointed out.

"It's... It's not that simple, okay?" Franky blurted out.

"Whatever, Franky. Call me when you're acting like you again," Milo replied standing up.

"I think I'm pregnant!" she called desperately. Milo froze, shockand confusion written clear across his face.

"You... What?" he asked, his voice suddenly thin.

* * *

"Miss Audrey. You have a letter!" Dorota called running into the library where Audrey was sitting with Tyler.

"Thanks Dorota," Audrey said taking it. She skimmed the envelope quickly- it was from Tyler's Mom.

"Is that...?" he wondered looking over her shoulder.

"Yes. We don't have to read it, you know. You've been fine without her for this long," Audrey pointed out, suddenly nervous.

"I want to," Tyler stated decisively.

"Alright. Should I read it out loud?"

"Maybe you should read it first. Just in case." Audrey nodded and sat down, opening up the envelope.

_Dear Audrey, _

_It means so much to me that Ty has someone that cares about him as much as you do. It makes me feel like I made the right decision- leaving him in the care of a family as compassionate and wonderful as yours. And you're right. I haven't been fair to Ty or myself. But I want to make it up to him. Eventually. I'm not in a place where I can afford to have my entire family hate me just yet. I want to start small. I'll be in town next week. The address of my hotel is enclosed in this envelope. If he wants, bring Ty there. If not, I'll understand. Thank you for being there for him. Someone has to. _

_Best wishes, _

_Bree Buckley _

"She wants to try again. It's completely up to you if you want to let her," Audrey explained handing Ty the letter. He took at and read it over, a clouded expression on his face.

"Ty?" Audrey asked gently.

"I don't know, A. Part of me wants to just forget this all happened," Ty replied, not looking up from the letter.

"And the other part of you?"

"Wants to know what it's like to have a mother," he explained.

"Then you should go. I'll come with you. You've wondered about her your whole life. Even if it doesn't work out, at least you'll know her," Audrey told him placing a hand on his back comfortingly.

"I hate that you're always right," Ty said smiling at her.

"I think you secretly love it," she answered smiling back.

"See? That's exactly what I mean."

"Are you gonna tell your Dad?" Audrey wondered after a minute.

"No. Yes. Maybe... Eventually?" Tyler offered reluctantly.

"I'm not going to pressure you to decide anything. Just let me know when you do. I'll be here," she promised.

"I know you will. I should get home," he answered standing up.

"Sure. Call me later?"

"Yeah, of course," Tyler answered, before walking out without a second glance.

"Love you too," Audrey muttered watching him go. So much for spending the afternoon together.

**Spotted: Our golden girl and dark princess spinning their webs. Let's hope they don't get caught...**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **


	20. Chapter 20

"You... What?" Milo asked, his voice suddenly thin.

"I'm not sure exactly. I haven't checked the test," Franky explained uneasily.

"What happened to 'just a precaution'?" Milo asked, his face draining of all color.

"Mi, calm down. Maybe it's just a false alarm. There's no way I'm... You know," Franky answered with as much conviction as she could.

"What if it's not, though? What are we going to do?" Milo asked, not calming down in the shortest.

"I've thought about that a lot..." Franky answered, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"And?"

"I'd have to get rid of it," she mumbled looking away.

"You can't be serious," Milo replied in shock.

"I can't be pregnant. And we know nothing about raising a child. We're in high school. We barely know how to take care of ourselves!" Franky explained desperately.

"And, what I have no say in this? They'd be my child too," Milo pointed out.

"My body, my decision. Your part in this is long over," Franky told him evenly.

"If I have no say in this, why bother telling me?"

"I thought you should know." Franky looked down at the table, suddenly drained.

"Thanks for the consideration," Milo spat standing up.

"Mi, sit down. You're being ridiculous," Franky begged reaching for his hand.

"I'm being ridiculous? It's no wonder you can't raise a child, considering how much of a child you've been acting like lately," he said pulling away. Franky stared at him in disbelief, tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Franky, wait, I didn't mean..." She shook her head, cutting him off.

"You did. I know you did. Just go," she said waving the waiter over.

"Franky," Milo tried to say, but she ignored him, focusing on whatever she still had control over. She paid for lunch and stood up.

"I never want to speak to you again," she stated as evenly as she could before hurrying out of the restaurant to cry in the back of the limo in peace.

* * *

"Ty, please stop pacing. It'll be fine," Audrey begged looking up. They were meeting Bree for lunch in a few minutes and Tyler hadn't stopped moving since he walked in.

"Will it? Last time was a complete disaster," he reminded her.

"I'll be with you this time. And you'll be in control. Everything will work out, I promise," Audrey said taking his wrist in an effort to slow him down.

"You keep saying that," he muttered stopping.

"Because it's true."

"How do you know?"

"I believe in fate. And I know yours is to be happy," she told him pointedly.

"Hallmark needs to hire you ASAP," was all Tyler said in reply, but he was smiling.

"Make fun of me all you want. Sometimes faith is the most important thing you can have," Audrey declared.

"Well then it's a good thing I have you," he said kissing her.

The tender moment was shattered immediately when Dorota walked in. "Ms. Audrey?"

"Yes Dorota?" Audrey asked with just enough sweetness to let their maid know she was annoyed. It was a tone of voice she picked up after years of watching her mother.

"Ms. Bree is here to see you," Dorota answered simply. She'd spent way too much time around the Bass family to take offense to that.

"You ready?" Audrey asked softly, searching Tyler's face for any sign of doubt.

"Yes," he answered looking right past her.

"Send her in," Audrey ordered, all business. She was a protector, ready to knock Bree down at the first sign of trouble. Dorota nodded, scurrying out.

Bree Buckley was beautiful, there was no denying that. There was also no denying that Tyler, even though most of his features were his father's, had some of her in him as well. She walked in cautiously, a doe heading into an open field.

"Hi, Ty," she said offering a timid smile.

"Bree," Tyler answered evenly, and Audrey caught the hurt on her face before she carefully masked it.

"Thank you for writing to me, Audrey. That was kind of exactly what I needed to hear," Bree told her genuinely. Audrey couldn't help but soften at that, but she kept her guard up, just in case.

"All I did was bring the truth to light. Should we eat?" Audrey asked, all sugar (on the surface at least).

"Sure. Thank you for having me," Bree answered following them into the dining room. Tyler remained quiet, sitting down next to Audrey and studying the table.

"Ty? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Audrey asked pointedly. He looked up with the full intent to glare at her and go back to staring at the table, but everyone knows it's impossible to say no to Audrey Bass.

"Fine. What does this mean, you coming back? Are you going to stay this time, or apologize before running off _again?" _Tyler asked crossing his arms.

"I... I don't know. But I'm willing to try, at least. I want to get to know you. I want to be in your life, permanently," Bree answered meaningfully. Tyler fell silent again. He wanted so desperately to believe her, but how could he after all this time?

"You'll forgive Ty if it takes more than just a few flowery words to get him to trust you again," Audrey broke in noticing the look on his face immediately.

"I think he can speak for himself Audrey," Bree answered, but it didn't come off half as threatening as it should have.

"A knows me better than anyone. If she speaks for me, she knows what I'm thinking," Tyler said managing to find his voice again.

"So that's what you're thinking?" Bree wondered softly, and for the first time Tyler was glad it was Nate that raised him. He'd done a hell of a better job than the one Bree was doing right now.

"Look, I want to know you. And I'm not sure what that means yet. Maybe I want a mother, maybe I'm just curious about the whole half of my family, my life, me, that I've been missing out on. But I can't have any of those without you being here. Are you going to be here?" The whole table fell silent, even Audrey knowing better than to add to this moment. Tyler searched Bree's face for any sign that she meant it, that she wanted him, that she was going to stay, for once. But he couldn't find one. Because he didn't know her, and therefore couldn't read her at all.

"I'm going to try, really I am. I promise," Bree told him after what felt like a million years of tense silence.

"I guess that's all I can ask," Tyler relented shrugging.

"Right. Now that that's settled, let's eat," Audrey announced ringing the server's bell.

The rest of lunch went by relatively well, Tyler letting his guard down a little, and catching Bree up on everything he'd done. She'd smiled and laughed at all the right places, never missing an opportunity to tell him how proud she was. Audrey kept to herself for the most part, not wanting to intrude, but Tyler squeezed her hand, letting her know he appreciated her presence. Once Bree left, promising to call and set up another day together, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"See? I told you everything was going to be okay," Audrey said grinning. She was feeling more than proud of herself, and of Tyler too.

"That was one day, though. Who's to say she'll keep her word?" Tyler asked pensively.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. You're just going to have to trust that everything will work out," Audrey reminded him with a tight hug. Tyler laughed and kissed her hair.

"I love how you manage to simultaneously be this ruthless mastermind and the most sappy, sentimental person on this planet." Audrey couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Now, come on, let's cuddle and watch movies. It's been a long day," she suggested, taking his hand and leading him to her room.

"As you wish."

**T has his Mommy back and everything is right in the world... For now. Let's see if I can shake things up a bit **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

**A/N: **I'm the worst author ever, I know! I started college in the fall and barely had enough time to breathe let alone write. But I'm back now, hopefully for real. Hopefully you all haven't given up on me and are still reading this. Thank you so much for reading and review if you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Franky was exhausted. She hadn't meant to fight with Milo, but everything about this was so unfair. She would eventually have to check the test, but right now all she wanted wa a hug from her mother.

"Mom? Are you home?" she called walking into the living room to find... Her Dad, and, "Ms. Vanessa?!"

The two adults jolted apart, clothes crooked and lips bruised. She'd just walked in on her Dad and someone who was decidedly not her Mom making out like teenagers. She wanted to scream.

"Franky, please. I can explain-" Dan tried to say, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't 'I can explain' me. I'm not five. I know what I saw. I still haven't forgiven you for all those awful things you wrote about Mom, and now this!" Franky exclaimed gesturing between him and Vanessa who was suddenly studying the floor.

"Wait, what awful things?" Dan asked, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah. I found a copy of Inside. Not your finest work, Dad," Franky answered sharply.

"Franky, you have to understand. I was a kid when I wrote those things," Dan explained desperately.

"You're so full of excuses! All this grief about me seeing Milo when you've been busy ruining your marriage!"

"I should probably go," Vanessa said standing up.

"I'll, uh, walk you out," Dan answered following suit.

"Yes, please go while I decide whether or not to call my Mom over," Franky called after them.

"Franky, please. This is something your Mom and I will have to talk about. Please stay out of this." Franky rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. She really, really needed someone to talk to about this.

"Franky?" Milo answered on the first ring, sounding shocked.

"I need us to pause the fight we're having because you're the first person I thought to call about this," Franky explained frantically.

"Okay, but only because doing so will make us Marshall and Lily, who were the best couple to ever grace my Netflix account," Milo answered half jokingly.

"I sometimes worry about your love of How I Met Your Mother, but we'll talk about that later. I caught my Dad with Ms. Vanessa," Franky told him. There was nothing but silence from the other line for what felt like forever, before Milo spoke again.

"Do you need to come over?" he asked, and the unconditional love and concern in his voice made tears spring to Franky's eyes.

"I love you so much. I wish we weren't in this stupid fight, which is probably all my fault anyway, and now you're being so wonderful and supportive I just..." Franky trailed off, realizing she was babbling. Milo laughed fondly.

"I love you too and I'm not going to respond to anything you just said because we're on pause. And we can stay that way as long as you need us to," he told her, which only made her cry harder.

"Maybe I should come over. I don't want to lie to my Mom, but I don't want to be the one to tell her," Franky admitted, already grabbing her stuff.

"So don't. You know where to find me."

Not soon enough, Franky was walking into the Sparks/Bass penthouse.

"Mi? You here?" she called.

"In the living room!" Milo called back.

"You're outside your room!" Franky exclaimed in mock- shock, running over to the couch and straddling him.

"Hi," Milo said laughing.

"Hey," Franky giggled kissing him.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to talk," Milo said pulling away.

"No. No talking," Franky answered kissing him again.

"Franky, no. If this is what you came here for, we're gonna have to unpause." Franky huffed and climbed off of him.

"I just wanted to forget today ever happened, but fine, Mi. Go ahead. Make my day even worse," she spat crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Franky nearly fell off the couch in shock.

"You're... You're what?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. You're right- it's your body, your choice," he told her sincerely.

"I love you so much," she cried throwing her arms around him. Milo laughed and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I can come with you, if you want. To the clinic," he offered after a minute, voice solemn.

"I still haven't checked the test yet, but thank you. For everything," Franky told him, afraid to look up.

"Franky. Promise me you'll check as soon as you get home. The sooner you know for sure, the sooner we can do something about this." Franky nodded, knowing he was right.

"Okay. I promise."

**Spotted: A touching makeup between our golden girl and dark prince. But how long will this peace last? **

**xoxo**

**gossip girl **

* * *

Serena was in Blair's arms the minute she opened the door.

"Oh, S I'm so sorry," she said ushering her friend inside.

"The worst part is, I'm not even shocked. I mean, there were good days, of course there were, they were just getting rare," Serena explained sitting down on the couch.

"So what are you going to do?" Blair wondered sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. I can't forgive him for this one, B. I mean, we've had rough patches before, but Vanessa? I feel seventeen again," Serena sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Did you ever think, at seventeen, that Chuck and I would have the most healthy relationship out of all of us?" Blair asked, fighting to hide back a smile. Serena couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm going to leave him. I mean, I want to do what's best for Franky. What kind of example would staying with someone who cheated on me set?"

"Not a very good one. Although, I may just be excited about being rid of Humphrey for good," Blair replied grinning.

"Hey. He's still Franky's Dad, he's gonna be around. I may have a confession, though," Serena said after a minute.

"Sure, anything," Blair answered supportingly.

"Nate and I have been spending a lot of time together recently. At first it was just cause he needed moral support with the whole Bree thing, but then we were still finding excuses to spend time together."

"So... You're having an emotional affair?" Blair prompted after a minute.

"I mean, I guess. We've been friends for ever, but it's been different recently. I've been reminded why I was so in love with him when we were younger," Serena told her shrugging.

"Does Nate know?" was Blair's only reply.

"No. I don't want to do that thing where I keep him hanging while I try to figure my feelings out," Serena explained.

"S, listen to me. I'm saying this as your best friend. You and Humphrey were never going to last. I kept quiet about it because you were happy, but your marriage has met its inevitable end. You should tell Nate how you feel- I bet you'll be happy with the answer," Blair said sincerely.

"Thanks, B. I just don't want to end up like my Mom, you know? Getting married over and over again, only to end up miserably every time," Serena answered shrugging.

"You won't, I promise. More like my Mom. Escaping a sham of a first marriage for a wonderful and happy second one," Blair promised wrapping an arm around her.

"Wow. I definitely never thought we'd be having this conversation when we were teenagers," Serena laughed after a minute.

"I, for one am delighted with how things turned out. We're successful, we have wonderful children, and I am the powerful woman I was destined to be," Blair announced happily.

"That's true. I'm glad you're my best friend. Hey, do you think I can stay here tonight?" Serena asked after a minute.

"Of course. Stay as long as you like. I'm just gonna... Take care of something before the kids get home. Ask Dorota to set up one of the guest rooms for you," Blair said patting Serena on the head and running off.

Serena sighed and went in search for her favorite maid.

**Boys come and go, but best friends really are forever. Until next time...**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey look a regular update! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are starting to forgive me for disappearing. Comments are appreciated, but thank you for reading either way! xoxo


End file.
